Fantasies and Romance: Love at First Sight
by kenkao7rocks5forever
Summary: Fantasies, fantasies, fantasies, Highschooler Kamiya Kaoru loved daydreaming and reading. and so is new student Himura Kenshin. Destiny made a book to bind them together. Can a fictionfantasy become reality?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first try to my most fave anime ever… tantanan, Rurouni Kenshin! So please go easy on me, haha, just 'ope you like it! R and R please!

Dislclaimer: Don't own RK. Not even just Kenshin. Or Kaoru. Or… ugh, whatever. Go Nobuhiro Watsuki!!

_You know what happiness is? _

_It's waking up in the middle of the night_

_Shifting blankets and feeling the warmth of the person next to you_

_You turn around and see him in his most innocent state._

_You smile, kiss his face gently so as not to wake him._

_You turn around and a grin forms on your face._

_Then,_

_You feel an arm wrapped around your waist, _

_And you know it doesn't get better than this…_

_Sigh._

Yah, right.

Like THAT can even happen.

Life isn't made of fairy tales girl.

And even if it is, it's a miracle you have one.

……

"Ms. Kamiya…"

"Ms. Kamiya, if your mind's wandering off to wonderland again, you better step out of the class!" A loud scary voice woke the 17-year-old teenager Kamiya Kaoru.

"I told you, sir. I'm not wandering. I'm wondering." Kaoru shrugged.

"That's the same!" Mr. Kagura insisted. "and we call him our English teacher, huh!?" Makimachi Misao whispered Kaoru from behind, snickering.

"That's fifteen minute detention for you two! Now get your minds back to class!" Sir Kagura said. "This is gonna be a long period." Kaoru, rolling her eyes, whispered Misao, who giggled.

"Ehem… okay, class. Before I forget, I want to remind all of you to please welcome a new student who'll be coming here this afternoon to present himself." Sir Kagura explained. _Himself? A guy's coming here? _Kaoru thought.

"Hey, did you hear that? Himself. A he." Misao told Kaoru, or better yet, whispered.

"I know, I know…" Kaoru answered, not really listening to what Misao just said. "Maybe this time, I gonna score another one! Hehe.." Misao said, a little too loud.

"And another fifteen minutes for you two!"

_Bbbbrrrriiinnngg!_

_12 noon. Lunch time._

"Ugh, this sucks."

"It's your fault that we have detention!" Kaoru said as she removed some of her things and put it inside her locker. "You got me into this."

"Look who's talking, girl! You're the one _wandering._ I don't even know how to do that!" Misao reacted immediately, her pointing at her. "Hah, you just don't know you're already doing it." Kaoru slouched her way passing to the dreaded room.

"But I thought we'll be spending our time there during dismissal!?" Misao asked her slouching friend. "I just want to see what hell looks like." Kaoru whispered sheepishly. "Come on, it's not that bad!"

"NOT that bad? Hellooo…" Kaoru reacted upon Misao's lame reply. "You never know what it feels inside there. It maybe even hotter there than hell."

"Oh, pishposh, Kaoru! You're overreacting again! You've been reading a lot of those romantic cheap novels, haven't you?" Misao raised her arms in the air.

"I've never read one, Misao. And stop swaying your arms, it's already hitting me." Kaoru said and walked ahead. "Matte, Kaoru-san!"

"Chill, girl, stop with the act. You know you're smarter than me. I should be the one looking down in the dumps right now." Misao exclaimed. "You're an optimistic, Misao." Kaoru said monotonously. Heck, she's been having the same tone for ten minutes.

"Let's just go to the library. I need to study."

"See? You're even more industrious than me! No troubles at all! Just wondering!" Misao acted again, raising her arms in the air. They walked toward the library shortly after Misao reacted.

_12:15_

Two small beautiful amethyst eyes were looking at the school bulletin.

"Lunch time. Hmm..."

Those beautiful eyes wondered.

"Hey, Kenshin!" His red locks swayed as he turned to hear his name. "Sano!"

"Welcome aboard! Why didn't you tell me that this is the school you were transferring to?" A tall brown-haired guy met up. "I want this to be a surprise. I guess it worked." Kenshin said, smiling.

"Well… you'll love it here! Lots of beautiful chicks, nice cafeteria,…" And the list goes on. "Er, Sano, I was planning to check out the library." Kenshin stopped Sano, who was unknowingly talking to himself.

"Oh… wow, you haven't changed a bit, Kenshin. Still love the books." Sano said, grinning at Kenshin. "And still handsome as always." He added, copying girls' voices.

"Haha, very funny, Sano. Now would you be a good friend and tell me where the library is? I'm a bit lost." Kenshin said. "I'm gonna be a good friend and even tour you around the school if you want." Sano grinned again. "Let's go."

_12:30_

"Still haven't found a good book?"

"Nope. Not even one. I wonder why they even have a library without a good book to read. Our library needs improvement." Kaoru complained.

"And I all hear this from a great wonderer." Misao teased. "Aren't you going to stop?" Kaoru smiled and toss a lame book at Misao.

"Girls! This is a library! Play outside not here!" The librarian shushed them. "That's the second one, and it's still noon." Misao sighed. Kaoru just shrugged and looked for a good book again.

As the two were complaining, two more students entered the vveerryyy quiet library.

"Wow, your library's big." Kenshin commented.

"Hah. Not as big as the one in your house. You live in a big library." Sano said. "Stop exaggerating." Kenshin looked at Sanousuke and went inside.

"Hmm.."

And…

"_Living by, Passion and Death, Miracles, Othello, Greatest Salesman in the world, Alchemist, Ragman, Gods and Kings, Mythology…_ Ahah!" Kaoru almost shouted upon seeing one good book. "Atlast!"

" Mythology? Read that. How about this?" Kenshin said as he took a book.

"What the-?" Kaoru said behind her breath. "Hey, I saw that first!" She said as she grabbed the book and hugged it to her chest.

"Oro?" was all the cute redhead can say.

It was just then that Kaoru noticed who she shouted at. "Uh…" _Cute. Hot. No. Totally hot. I never saw this guy before. Have I been wondering so many things that I didn't even noticed him?_

"Uh…" Both voices said at the same time. Kaoru blushed slightly. "You go first."

Somehow, she managed to smile there.

"Oh, I'm sorry." It was all the guy can say. "That's fine. Okay, gotta go." Kaoru said as she quickly try to turn around and ran to hell. But even before she could turn back…

"Kaoru-san!" _Kaoru? _A certain guy thought.

_Doesn't she know that a library isn't the best place to shout? And even shout MY name? _Kaoru's brows twitched.

"WHAT!" Kaoru shouted even more at Misao, forgetting all about the clueless redhead behind her. "This is a library!" She added.

"Woah, cool down, missy." Sanosuke barged in. "Won't work. I already tried that one." Misao interfered.

"Uh, sorry to disturb your little moment here, but I think…" Kenshin tried to explain but the two were still trying to calm the mad Kaoru in front of her.

"Well, I will be sorry if you four don't get out of this library now!!" the librarian shouted.

SSSSSHHHHH!!

Silence.

Sanosuke was the first one to step out of the scary library. And the librarian.

"Wow. Scary much." Misao sighed as they went out of the library.

"It's all your fault." Kaoru shrugged for the third time this day. "Here we go again." Misao said, twirling her fingers.

"Ehem."

The two stopped their little conversation. "Okay, too much pressure." Sanosuke finally said after getting their attention. "What the heck are you two doing here, Misao?"

"Hello, to read. What else?" Misao said as if it was obvious. Hey, it's really obvious.

She pointed at Kaoru's book. "Well, Kaoru came there to read. Not me." She ended.

"I'd never expect someone like you to read anything anyway." Sano concluded and a loud pow was heard. "So, Kaoru, we're going?" Misao said, clapping her hands, not even noticing the clueless guy again.

"Uh."

"You know that hurt, Misao." Sano said, rubbing his head.

"Hah."

"Uh. Sano, I think we should go." Kenshin said, tugging Sano. "Uh, yeah, see you later guys."

"Like I wanna see you." Misao let out a grunt. Kaoru was still standing there, holding the book.

"Ano, Matte!" She shouted. The two hot guys looked back and tilted their heads. "Ano, what's your name?" Kaoru asked. She was pointing at the smaller guy.

"Kenshin.

Himura Kenshin."

… Kaoru was quiet at that moment.

"Arigatou, Kenshin." Kaoru smiled. That smile made Kenshin feel something strange. "For giving me the book."

Kenshin smiled back. "Okay, enough with the flirting. Let's go back." Sanosuke just ruined the moment and off they go.

"Kaoru, aren't we going yet?" Misao asked.

"Kenshin." _Beautiful name._

"Earth to Kaoru!" Misao said near her ear. "Uh, yeah. Right. Let's go." Kaoru was brought back from her almost-wondering-time again. Looking at her new book, it said,

_Fantasies and Romance: Love at First Sight._

It was now 12:45. Fifteen minutes more.

The two guys were walking back to their classrooms.

"Hey, Sano."

Sano looked at Kenshin and raised a brow. "What?"

"The girl with a ponytail and a pink ribbon, her name's Kaoru, isn't it?"

"Yah. So, what's with the girl?"

Both were quiet for a sec. eh… "Wait, how did you know her name?" Sano asked after realizing.

Kenshin just smiled. "Just a wild lucky guess." He walked two steps ahead. Sano was clueless.

"Kaoru."

_Beautiful._

A/N: that's it for now, minna-san! Hope you like it! Please R & R! I need reviews before I post the next chappie! Arigatou gozaimasu!

Patched phantom

_kenkao7rocks5forever_


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I never own RK. Not the characters, too.

Chapter 2

BBRRRIIIIINGGG!

_12:50 noon._

"Oops. First bell." Kaoru said as she grab Misao's arm and ran for the classroom.

_Class A-1_

When they reached the classroom, Kaoru removed her grasp on Misao's arm and sighed. She quietly opened the classroom door and went inside. "Okay, Math's next!" Misao exclaimed.

"I hate that subject." Kaoru said and sat on her seat, second to the last row, beside the windows. "That's because it's the only subject you're not good at." Misao said and sat behind her. "No. I stink in that subject."

"Then why don't you try borrowing math books than those cheap novels?" Misao asked. "Too many numbers. And I told you, this is not a cheap novel." She said without facing Misao and raised her book.

"_Fantasies and Romance: Love at First Sight." _Misao read the front cover. "There's romance and love there. That's why it's cheap." Misao concluded.

"Oh, hellshit. Stop it, Misao." She just shrugged.

Misao was snickering when Sanosuke barged in, again. "Hey, girls, you're here too?"

"It's not our fault that you're following us." Misao said, getting annoyed at Sano's company.

"Let's not start, guys." Kaoru told the too. Then she remembered a certain flame-haired guy. "Uh, If Sano's here, then…"

BBRRRIINNG!!

_1 pm_

"Okay, guys, get back to your seats." Miss Tokiwa said.

"Good luck, Kaoru." Sano said, grinning as he winked at her.

"Hah. I'll need a lot of that." Kaoru smiled. Sano returned to his seat, way infront.

When the noise subsided, Miss Tokiwa started, "Before checking the attendance, I want you to meet a new student from Jindai High School. Himura Kenshin, please present yourself."

_Himura Kenshin? Oh my… _Kaoru thought at he moment her teacher spoke of his name. The door opened and the same small but hot guy came in. "Konnichiwa, minna-san. My name's Himura Kenshin. I'm glad to be part of this school." Kenshin said.

He looked at Kaoru and smiled gently. Some of the class noticed it and smiled too. "And meet new friends." He finished, still smiling at her. Half of the class was already grinning. Of course, including Sano.

"Ehem…if you excuse me, You can choose your seat, Kenshin." The teacher explained.

And with no doubts, the class looked at the only vacant seat. Which, of course, (a/n: and obviously) was the seat next to Kaoru.

"Hello, again." Kenshin smiled at her again. This time, she could feel herself blush. _So that's why I haven't seem to notice him around school. He's new. _Kaoru noted herself.

"So, welcome aboard." Kaoru smiled. "Sorry if I hadn't welcomed you earlier." She smiled again and put her tongue out. _Wow, she really is cute. _Kenshin thought.

"So… You're Kenshin, right? You'll love it here! We'll be willing to tour you around the school!" Misao offered. "Thanks, but Sano already planned it for the two of us this dismissal." Kenshin said.

"Oh, that ninny." Misao shrugged and crossed her arms. _Sano, you..you… _Kaoru thought and her brows twitched. _And we still have detention…_

"But hey, you two can come! I think Sano won't mind at all." Kenshin said upon realizing the mad expressions painted on the two girls.

"Really?" They both said.

"Ahah."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Right after the detention period…

"Na-ah!" Sano protested. "I would never.. ever go and tour you with a little girl to be guarded!"

"and who's that little girl?" Misao said. The two started bickering each other.

"Those two have been fighting since this afternoon. Ugh." Kaoru said. Kenshin just sweatdropped. "They say two person with similar qualities always fight."

"and it is heck right." Kaoru said with an insulting tone. The two were quiet for a moment. "So, I guess it's just the two of us."

"Yah, I guess so." Kenshin said. The two looked at the other brats again and both smiled. "Hey, Misao, I'm going with Kenshin, wanna join?" Kaoru asked. She was really expecting Misao to go with them but at this moment, she can even bet Misao didn't hear her.

"Oh, Let's go."

Kenshin smiled. "Okay."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The two went to the different parts of the campus until they reached the library.

"This is my favorite place." Kaoru said as she walked in the abandoned library.

"Really?" Kenshin asked, amaze at her personality.

"Yeah. And I love it her that that dreaded detention room. It feels hell there. Really." She said, trying to forget the dreaded period.

"Haha, so I guess we're the same." Kenshin said. Kaoru looked at him puzzled. "You like the library too?" She stopped browsing on some books.

"I like spending my free time in a library. It's quiet." He said. "So, you love a peaceful and quiet place, huh?" Kaoru grinned. "…Sort of. In my home, the library's the biggest room." Kenshin answered.

"Wow, you are something. Can I go to your place sometime?" Kaoru asked. _Shit. Did I just say that? _She defended herself saying, "I mean, I… I would like to see your books. And I really love fantasizing."

Kenshin looked at her. "Sure, maybe this weekend. I would like to know you better." His amethyst eyes were sparkling and Kaoru felt like drowning there. _Know me? He's …_

"Th..thanks.." Kaoru said and stood up. "We better go to my next favorite place." She smiled and walked out the library. "You still have another one?"

"Yah. I told you, I love fantasizing. This place gives me the moment to do that thing."

Kenshin was amazed. "Wow. Really." _I never thought I'd meet a person like her in this school._

"So, let's go?" Kaoru asked, lending out a hand. She was giving him her simple smile. Simple yet beautiful. "Sure." He said and hold her hand. Kaoru blushed slightly. _I never thought someone like him would transfer in this school. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Here it is." Kaoru said, smiling and releasing Kenshin's hand.

The place was fantastic. They were at the back of the school building, sort of a secret place. The trees there were heck different from the trees near the school, dull and not inviting. There is a small stream were clear water can be seen, and it looked like paradise. It was wonderful. Just like fairytales and fantasies.

"This… is my paradise. Sort of my secret garden." Kaoru said with closed eyes.

"Wow, you're really something, you know? I never met someone as childlike as you are." Kenshin said. That didn't went well. "What?" Kaoru said. One of her eyes opened.

"No, I mean childlike. Not childish. Those have two different meanings. Childish is somewhat like…" Kenshin explained.

"Misao." Kaoru stated. "I know that. I was not mad. I was just surprised that you haven't met someone like me." She smiled and closed her eyes again. "Every person is different. Different faces, different personalities." Kenshin looked at the sky.

It was so clear. _Looks like my day's gonna be good today._

"Hey, what are you? A councilor? You're so serious." Kaoru said, trying to lighten up the getting serious conversation. "Hah, you wish." Kenshin said and sat at the green grass.

"Can I see the book?" Kenshin asked out of the blue. "Huh? Oh..." Kaoru said and handed him over the book.

"_Fantasies and Romance: Love at First Sight" _He read with his eyes. He looked at Kaoru again as Kaoru sat beside him too. "Can I ask you a question?" Kaoru just looked at him and hugged her knees. "Sure."

"Why did you get this book?" He said and gave it back to her. He had his hands touch the grass as he looked at the sky again. "Honestly, I just want to read a good book. And as you know me, I love fantasies. Then, why did you-?" Kaoru was stopped when Kenshin suddenly spoke.

"Oh, I already read that. It just brought back memories."

"Awe… is that so?" She too looked at the sky. "You sure read a lot of books."

"Let's just talk about your wonderful place here. Does your friend know this place, Kaoru-dono?" He asked. _Dono? This is the first time he called me by my name. What's with the dono? _"Uh, no, I think. Someday I plan to tell her. but not now, I don't need a noisy childish girl to disturb me during my moments." Kaoru answered plainly.

"Well I guess this is an honor to be one of the persons whom you brought here." Kenshin looked at her. "Uh, you're the only person I brought here. I practically owned this place." Kaoru giggled. "It seems like you're a person I can mostly trust on, so this is a secret okay?"

"A secret, Kaoru-dono, that is." He said. She put out her pinky and they both made a promise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile…

"Look, my bestfriend left me because of your useless bickering!" Misao shouted.

"Well, my friend left me because of your useless complaints!" Sanosuke shouted louder.

Silence. The two were silent as the fireflies. For once.

"That means,…" They said at the same time. "They're together!"

"Hahaha! You know, I think my guy there has a thing for your girl…" Sano said, rubbing his chin like he was someone wise.

"And I think Kaoru likes him back!" Misao laughed. The two looked again at each other. "Wow, I never thought we have something we both agree on!" They both said again.

And the two freaks ended up laughing like hell.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

And…

As the two new friends walked at the corridors, looking for Sano and Misao,

"Oh, those two. Maybe they're both at the hospital." Kaoru joked.

"Then who are those guys laughing madly there?" Kenshin smile and pointed at the two freaks. "Misao!" Kaoru said and ran ahead.

"Kaoru, so how was your date!?" Misao asked between her laughs. "What the-?" Kaoru asked, looked at Kenshin and blushed. Kenshin walked towards them. "Sano, why were you laughing?"

"Nothing!" Sano said, still laughing. "We're just having quality time!"

"Like I'll believe that. You two never agree on everything!" Kaoru raised her arms. Misao and Sano looked at each other and laughed again. This time, harder. "Ugh. Hopeless freaks." Kaoru grumbled.

"maa, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin sweat dropped. He was the only one normal there.

"Let's just go home please!" Kaoru said and pulled the two. "Let's go, Kenshin. Let's see your home." She looked at Kenshin and her face suddenly brightened. And so does Kenshin's.

"Let's also try your books. I wanna start reading my new book." She smiled.

"And I wanna try you!" Sano and Misao said in chorus. The moment was ruined. Kaoru looked at the two, glared at them, and just like magic, the two were as quiet as the fireflies again.

"Let's go Kenshin." Kenshin's smile hadn't faded. He was still smiling.

_I have found my new friends. Weird. But I'm starting to like them._

_Especially one certain girl._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/n: Like it? Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really trying my best cause this is my no.1 fave anime! R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Glad to update again! I'm starting to like my story too… (evil laugh) i am so sorry for not updating this story for a long time! i'm just happy our internet's back! as an apology, i posted two chapters! well, thanks for the reviews! I'm happy you like it! So here's the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Never owned Rurouni Kenshin. Oh, just stop with the disclaimers. It makes me cry. Wahh!

"Let's go Kenshin." Kenshin's smile hadn't faded. He was still smiling.

_I have found my new friends. Weird. But I'm starting to like them._

_Especially one certain girl._

Chapter 3

"Kenshin?" Sanosuke called his name again. His collar was still pulled by a certain furious girl. "Let's gooo…" He said from a distance.

"Hai."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wow! Your car's awesome! Are you rich or what?"

Misao said as she pointed at a hot red convertible. Kenshin just smiled humbly and said, "No, it was just-"

"Oh, stop it Kenshin. I know you're rich. Everyone knows you're rich." Sanosuke said and fixed his hair with a red cloth tied around her forehead.

"WE don't!" Kaoru and Misao said in chorus. Sano sighed. "We better get going. One girl here wants to see your 'library' badly." Sanosuke said, forming her fingers in quotation marks when he said library.

"Haha. You're so funny, Sanosuke." Kaoru said, both her brows twitching.

"Maa. Get in, we're going. I guess there'll be a change of plans of you visiting my library this weekend." Kenshin said and opened the door for her. "Thanks." Kaoru smiled. Again, Kenshin was feeling the same strange feeling.

"Let's goooo to paradise!!!" Misao sang.

And off they go.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After a few minutes, the four got to Kenshin's home.

"Wow, this IS big." Misao jumped wonderfully and went inside. "Hey, Misao! You're supposed to respect Kenshin and not be an innocent brat!" Kaoru said. She looked at Kenshin and said, "Gomenasai, Kenshin. I apologize for that." She bowed. Sano smirked.

Kenshin was puzzled. "Why are you doing these things?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, me?" Kaoru asked. Sanosuke smirked again. "It's just now that I saw your lovely home, it seems to me like you're a big master of some sort. I mean… your house is really big." Kaoru turned her face away and looked on another direction. _Cute. _Kenshin said to himself.

He was only brought back to reality when Sano hit him in his side with his elbow. He looked at Sano first and then to Kaoru. He smiled and said, "You aren't suppose to say that."

"Huh?" Kaoru looked at him. There was silence in a short moment. The loud voice of Misao was heard from the inside.

"That's because you're the last person I would ever want to do that to me."

Kaoru blushed. She can even feel it. Sano was feeling the tension and was grinning from ear to ear. _Oooh. Kenshin's got his eyes on this missy. _He thought.

When Kenshin realized what he just said, a light blush appeared on his cheeks and quickly added, "And I'm no master of some sort." He, too looked away for a moment.

"Hah. You're just being humble again." Sano said.

"Hey, guys! Aren't you going to come in?" Misao broke their little conversation. "This place has everything!" She said and ran inside again. Kaoru sighed. "She's so innocent. I can't believe I need to guard a girl same of my age…" She too went inside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The two guys were the only one left outside.

"So…" Sano started.

Kenshin was looking at Kaoru as she sighed and went inside together with her friend. Then he looked at Sano and was waiting to continue his words.

"So… Like the girl?" Wow. That was a direct catch.

_Eh? _"Oro?" He replied with his oh-so-famous expression.

"Come on, Kenshin, don't play with me. You've been my friend since we were kids and this is the only time I saw your face like that." He smirked.

Kenshin just breathe in deeply and let out a long sigh. _Yes. I think I like her. _"No. I find her interesting, though. She loves books…and she's…"

Kenshin looked at her again from the outside and smiled. His amethyst eyes glowed. "…so beautiful."

"Aha! Score for me! You do like her!" Sano laughed out loud. "Don't deny these things to me, Kenshin." He let out an evil laugh. Kenshin was confused on why Sano said those words of liking Kaoru. _Wait… did I just said that out loud? _

"You need a doctor, Sano." He said and walked inside. _I don't even know her well…_

Sanosuke followed him inside. _That Kenshin doesn't know how to lie…_ He smirked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Sherlock Holmes, Maybe: Maybe not, Pride and Prejudice, the Prince and the Pauper, Magic and Spells…._You've got all sorts of books here!" Misao stated and held a book up in the air.

"Yah…" Kaoru said, her eyes twinkling as she browses different books. "I love this place! This place has more books than of those in our library!"

"You can come here anytime if you want." A voice spoke. The two looked at the direction of the voice.

Kenshin walked inside the library and Sano leaned by the doorframe.

"What you said earlier in the school was real, huh!" Kaoru said as she ran towards Kenshin and smiled at him. "Really, I can come here anytime I want?"

"That's what I said." Kenshin smiled. Kaoru gave thanks to him and sat on one chair in the room.

She held her book gently and placed it on the table.

'_Fantasies and Romance: Love at First Sight'_

_I can't wait to read this! _Kaoru giggled at her thought.

"Hey," Kenshin touched Kaoru's shoulder and sat beside her. "I can tell you the story plot if you want." Kaoru thought for a while, and then spoke. "It may not be exciting if you tell me how it went, but spoil me."

She smiled. He looked at her and then at the book. "The main character is a girl named Reiko. A simple, yet beautiful goddess." He started, looking at Kaoru. "…just like you." He added with a gentle smile. Kaoru blushed again and looked at his amethyst eyes. "Ehem… and then?" She asked.

"Then there was this simple guy living a dull life in Kyoto. One day, his phone rang." Kenshin continued. "He didn't really expect a call from someone. As he said, "Moshi, moshi," a gentle voice was heard from the other line, asking for his wish."

"Wait, and that girl's Reiko?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin nodded and continued. "To the thought that it was just a prank call, he said that he wanted a girlfriend. Well, lucky for him, his wish came true. And you can guess what happened next."

It was just then that Kenshin noticed Kaoru in a daze, like she was floating on cloud 9. "Hey, Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru was startled. "Oh, sorry. I just have a habit of imagining what I'm reading." She giggled.

"You really love to fantasize." Kenshin joked. "Yah, don't rub it in." Kaoru said and hugged the book again. "Hey, Misao." She turned and looked at Misao. "What have you found?"

"Everything! I never knew I could like reading too!" Misao said. "You're just reading the titles, brat." Sano said, picking on his teeth with a fish bone. Kenshin and Kaoru sweatdropped.

"Well I guess we better go now." Kaoru said standing up and walking towards Misao. "We can go here anytime we want. So maybe I'll go here tomorrow after class?" Kaoru continued.

"I'll be glad if you come tomorrow." Kenshin said with one of his smiles again and walked towards Sano. "I'll still be hanging here with Kenshin. You two go now." Sanosuke said plainly.

Kaoru went out and Misao followed. The two guys heard Misao mumble something like "Cold gambler..." and huffed. Kenshin giggled at the moment.

"What?!" Sano exclaimed. "Nothing." Kenshin smiled and walked to the near end of the library. He stopped at one tall shelf.

Sanosuke turned around and his voice echoed as he shouted. "Need help in looking for something?"

"Nah. Found it already." Kenshin shouted back. And to think that a library's a quiet place. They were the only two there anyway. And that's a private library.

He got a book from the shelf and dusted it a little. He smiled to see the title and thought of a certain girl he just talked to. _'Fantasies and Romance: Love at First Sight'_

_I knew it would still be here. _Kenshin smiled at the thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/n: okay, done for this chapter… sighs deeply… not that long enough! Wahe, please R and R anyway! Onegai! Thanks and wait for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Here's the next chapter!!! Thanks for the reviews and I'll keep doing this! Faito!

DISCLAIMER: I wish I own Rurouni Kenshin. You know what that means.

Chapter 4

_I knew it would still be here. _Kenshin laughed at the thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Gosh, I really can't believe one rich guy would study in our school!" Misao screamed. She's been babbling about books and guys and stuff for 3 hours now.

"Yah, yah. And I can't believe I'd see you read a book." She slouched on her sofa. "…Why the heck are you here anyway?" Kaoru asked. They were in her home. Take note, Misao's there.

"Oh haven't I told you?" She asked, suddenly stopping her long experience like Kaoru wasn't there when she saw Kenshin's home. "I told my parents I'd be staying here overnight."

"Oh, is that so?" Kaoru answered. _I guess I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight._

"Yah. Isn't it great! We can talk about what happened today!" Misao screamed again and grabbed a bowl of popcorn. "You've been talking about that stuff for 3 hours, Misao." Kaoru said plainly.

"I know! So it's your turn to talk!" Misao said after drinking cola.

"Well, you've told everything." She replied, but Misao can't afford to lose one of their silent bickerings again. "Hah, right. But you haven't told me about what happened with you and Kenshin when I was having a fight with Rooster." Misao said and crossed her arms.

Kaoru remembered that time and blushed suddenly. _Score for me! Yey me! _Misao smiled.

"Nothing happened. We just got to know each other. That's all." Kaoru stated and hid her blush under the pillows. "Really? In what way?" Misao grinned, and sparks were seen from her big eyes. _None of your business…_ Kaoru thought.

"What now? Please!" Misao pleaded. "Okay, okay." _Score two for me!_ "I just toured him around the school and went to the library. I also asked him why he handed me the book and he said he read it before." Kaoru explained.

"Eh?" It was all Misao could say. "That's boring." She followed.

Kaoru twitched. "What do you expect?" She threw a pillow at Misao. "Well, some kissing and stuff." Misao answered and grabbed the popcorn again.

"EwW!" Kaoru said. "I can't believe you can think of something fast like that!" She told Misao. "What can I do? I'm a girl too!" She threw popcorn to Kaoru.

"…" Kaoru was quiet. _Score three for me! I win! _"That only happens on fantasies and fairytales." Kaoru suddenly spoke. _Oops. I think she's serious. _Misao thought.

"But I thought you love those?" Misao said. "Yeah, I do." Kaoru sighed and grabbed the popcorn from her. "Don't have the popcorn for yourself." She said and ate one too.

They sat there for a while and watched the Full Metal Panic marathon for 2 hours. Misao was tired when she asked Kaoru. "So what do you think of Kenshin?"

"Me?" Kaoru said, confused of going back to the conversation. "He's fine, nice, kind and well, handsome." She answered as she thought of Kenshin. "There's something mysterious about him too." Misao turned to Kaoru. "Yeah, you're right. I was thinking about that too."

"That's why I want to know him better." Kaoru said in a whisper. "Really?!" Misao screamed.

"Oh, just go to sleep." Kaoru said and turned off the tv. "I'm tired too. And we still have classes tomorrow." She said and went to her room. "Night, Misao." She said behind the doors.

"Night!" Misao went to the guest room.

……

_What I think of Kenshin? I don't know. I haven't known him well._

_But there's already that feeling…_

Kaoru thought and drifted to her sleep. Her book was right beside her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

While…

"Sano, staying here for tonight?" Kenshin asked.

"I guess so. It's already late at night." Sano looked at his watched. 11:30 pm.

"One of the guest room's is prepared. You can sleep there." Kenshin smiled. "Hey, Kenshin…" Sano said as he yawned. "Can I ask you something?"

Kenshin just looked at him. "Hmm?" He said.

"What was the book you were looking for earlier in the library?" He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Oh, this one?" Kenshin raised a book with his hands.

"Isn't that the missy's book? Did she forgot it?" He asked and smirked. "No. it just happens that I have the same one." Kenshin answered. Sano smirked again.

They were quiet for awhile. "I'd be retiring-" Kenshin started.

"What do you think of her?" Sanosuke cut him. He was referring to Kaoru.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.

"Yah, that girl." Kenshin thought for a moment and smiled. "Didn't I just tell you that she's interesting?"

"And beautiful." Sano added. "You forgot you told me that out loud." He was grinning form ear to ear again. "Right." Kenshin sweatdropped.

"She's fun and smart too." Kenshin added. Sanosuke was quiet for the first time. "I wasn't expecting that kind of answer." Sano spoke. "Oro?"

"I mean, you like her. But do you think you still know a little about her?" Sanosuke asked.

"You know, I'm not really getting used of taking you as a serious person, Sano. Go get some rest." Kenshin said and changed the subject. "Yah right. Change the subject." Sano exclaimed. "You haven't change a bit, Himura!" Sano shouted jokingly. The two both retired in their rooms.

_Know a little about her? Maybe._

_But it feels like I know her already…_

_It can be seen through her clear beautiful sapphire eyes…_

He too, drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

6 am.

"I need to get ready…" Kaoru said as she yawned and tried to get up. No use.

"I'm still tired. And not in the mood." She looked at her pillows and saw her book beside her.

She smiled as she thought of the events that happened yesterday. All because of a book.

"Well, I guess I better get ready and wake Misao up." She got up and got a pail of cold water. She then proceeded to the guest room Misao was sleeping in. "Hey, Misao. Wake up, we still have to go to school."

"Just five more minutes, mom." Misao whispered. Kaoru mumbled something like 'Good thing I brought this…' and pour the water at Misao. "What the heck!" Misao jumped from her covers.

"Shit, Kaoru. Can't you see I'm sleeping here?"

"Yeah, yeah, sleeping like a baby. You must thank me for doing that." Kaoru said, her right hand on her hips. "And I'm not your mom." She said and turned to proceed to her room.

"You forgot your pail, mom!" Misao teased and threw her the pail. _Bonk. _She snickered and controlled her laughter. Kaoru turned slowly and gazed with sparkling killer eyes at the brat. "I'm not your mom!"

Shouts and laughter were heard in one certain room at the Kamiya dojo. Early in the morning.

_Ooh. Misao just made my day waaaaayyyy longer._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

6:30 am

"Morning, Sano." Kenshin said with a towel on his wet hair. "Morning." Sano replied with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Second day at school." Kenshin said, starting the conversation. "Yeah." Sano said. He still seems tired. Short answers proved it. They seem to be going nowhere with this conversation. "You'll meet more new people today."

Kenshin was just quiet. He saw his old book laid on the table near his comb. He looked at it for awhile and smiled. As he got the comb, Sano said, "You seem to be influenced by that Kamiya girl really fast. You're fantasizing already." He smirked. "No, I'm not."

Kenshin replied as he tied his hair in a low ponytail.

"Let's go, ready?"

Sanosuke tied a red ribbon around his forehead and answered, "Ready when you are." The closing of the door echoed as the two went out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

6:45 am

"You know I'm not usually this late when going to school!" Kaoru shouted as she tied her raven-haired locks in a high ponytail with a lavender ribbon. "Sorry for waking up late!" Misao answered and grabbed a lollipop from the table.

"Well, let's go now if you don't want to be late to school too." Kaoru said. Misao ran out of the room. Kaoru was about to go out too when she saw the book lying on her bed.

…_I almost forgot. _She thought as she grabbed the book and put it inside her bag. "Hey, Kaoru, no much time left." Misao peeked in the door.

"Maa, maa, following…" Kaoru said and locked her door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

And finally, the school.

Kaoru and Misao laid their bags on their tables. Misao chatted with her other classmates and went outside while Kaoru stopped and looked for something in her bag. She then closed her bag with the book on her hands.

"_Tenkichi, an average guy living a dull life. He was living in an old dojo of his grandparents and was living alone. _

_Reiko, the daughter of the god of the Astral Line, soon to be a certified goddess. She was sent down to earth to accomplish a certain mission._

_Two different hearts in two different worlds. Who ever thought such a thing can happen? In one ring of a phone?"_

Kaoru read with her eyes and paused. She smile and looked at her side, seeing the big clear sky. _Is there such a place as Astral Line?_ _I wonder…_

"Fantasizing again?" A hand touched her shoulder from the back. "eek!" Kaoru jumped from her chair. "Sano, you scared me!"

"It's not my fault you didn't notice me." Sanosuke said. "Anyway, I need to talk to Misao. We have some matters to plan about." He said slowly and smirked immediately.

Kaoru was puzzled for a moment but then replied. "I think she went outside with a few of our classmates." She closed the book and held it tightly.

"Let's look for her." Sanosuke said his right thumb pointing towards the front door of the classroom. "Come on." He tilted his head. The two went outside.

The hallway was filled with students, chatting about nonsense and stuff. It was kinda hot there, but hey, no choice.

"Uh,,Sano?" Kaoru said as they walked. "Where's Kenshin?"

Sanosuke scratched his hair and thought of a reason. "Uhm, he went to do an errand from one of the teachers. We'll see him with Misao soon." He said.

"Oh..." Kaoru said while looking at the book. They continued to look for Misao nad finally, they saw her. "Hey, I think that's her!" Kaoru pointed. Sano looked towards the direction of Kaoru.

"She seems to be talking to someone." Kaoru said. She also saw Kenshin and smiled. "There's Kenshin, too!" Sano ran towards them and said, "Hey, Kenshin! Missy! We've been looki-"

Sano stopped.

"Hey, wait for me Sano!" Kaoru ran. She bumped into Sanosuke when he stopped. Rubbing her forehead, she said, "Why did you stop?" She peeked and saw Kenshin, Misao and…

another person she seems to be familiar with.

"Kaoru-san!" the girl said.

It was then that Kaoru remembered the girl. _Ah! _"Ah, Megumi-san!"

_Eh?_

"Kaoru-dono, you know her?" Kenshin asked her. Kaoru smiled gleefully and said, "Of course! She's Misao's older sister!"

Sanosuke was dumbfounded.

_Am I the only one who doesn't know anything about this girl?_

Tsuzuku

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/n: That's it for now! See you all on the next chapter! Always remember to R and R!

NOTE: the story of the book somehow relates to Ah! My Goddess! That's because that's where I found a love/fantasy! Ehehe, just want the others to inform…


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Ahoy, everyone! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy reading!

DISCLAIMER: Ah, pishposh. You know what disclaimer means.

Chapter 5

_Am I the only one who doesn't know anything about this girl?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, mind introducing her to me?" Sano suddenly spoke out of the blue. "Oh, yeah!" Misao shouted gleefully. She locked her arm with her sister and said,

"Megumi-neesan, this is Sagara Sanosuke. Sanosuke, this is Takani Megumi, my sister."

"Yo." Sanosuke smirked and saluted his two fingers. "A unique way of greeting someone, huh?" Megumi said and lent her hand. Sanosuke just looked at her hand.

"What? Don't you know how to shake hands?" Megumi joked. The joke didn't make Sano laugh. He shrugged. "Yah, yah, I greeted you already. No need to shake hands."

Megumi stood there.

"uh-oh." Misao said. "Why, Misao?" Kenshin asked. Misao was sweating a little and was backing away. "Don't you know my sister's teaching in a charm school?" She said and back off.

"Ohh…" Kenshin also sweatdropped. "What's the matter with you two?" Kaoru asked. She thought for a moment. "No poise." Sanosuke whispered behind his breath. Kaoru then understood why the two were sweating. And she joined the group.

"That's the last straw." Misao said.

"Why the heck did Sano have to say she has no poise?" Kaoru complained.

"He brings trouble with him everytime." Kenshin smiled.

Megumi still lent her hand. Then, she grabbed Sanosuke's hand. "Huh?" He looked at angry Megumi's face and her eyes were sparkling like stars. With one hand, she wrestle Sano and threw him to Wheretheheckistan. Sooo like anime.

Megumi's gentle face returned and she looked at the three. "So…" Megumi started. The three were still quiet. "Teach that guy a lesson, Ken-san, okay?" She looked at Kenshin and walked away.

Whew. A loud sigh was heard from the three.

Kaoru held her book and said, "She knows you, Kenshin?" Kenshin looked at the book around her arms and smiled. "I met her just this morning. Misao introduced me."

"Hey, here comes Sano." Misao said, interrupting the two. Sano walked towards them, still in one piece. He rubbed his back. "Ugh… my aching body…" Kaoru and Misao giggled.

"That girl will pay. Someone has got to teach her some manners." He concluded.

"But she is a charm teacher herself." Kenshin said and the two looked at Misao. Misao smiled with a 'yup!' Sanosuke stood there for a moment to think. _Creepy. _"I wonder if that's what she teaches her students. Just one of her can start a war."

"Careful with your words, Sano!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Megumi-san is kind. She just gets angry when someone trashes her reputation and you're one big example." She crossed her arms.

"Maa, let's just get to class." Kenshin said. _What a morning. I wish this day would be better… _He looked at Kaoru. A second later and Kaoru noticed Kenshin's gaze. She can feel herself blush at that moment. She also looked at Kenshin and said, "Kenshin? Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine, Kaoru-dono. Let's go."

The four went back to their classroom for first period.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Misao and Sanosuke went ahead to the classroom. The two were talking about the new girl Sanosuke seems to be interested in.

"Sanosuke seems interested to know something about Megumi-san…" Kaoru said as she walked side by side with Kenshin. "We've been friends since we were children and he never acts so interested with one subject." Kaoru tilted her head and looked at Kenshin who was looking at Sanosuke. She giggled. _Haha. Megumi-san's charm even works on Sanosuke._

"Hey, you two! Still walking on dreamland?" Sanosuke turned and shouted at the two.

"We're going, we're going!" Kaoru said and walked faster ahead of Kenshin. He grinned and thought if Sano started liking the new girl. "I never thought one look from a girl can catch Sano's eye." He said beneath his sigh.

When Kenshin entered the room, He saw Kaoru sitted on her chair, reading quietly. He looked further and saw Misao teasing Sano and from the looks of it, it seems to work. He grinned and walked to Kaoru's direction.

"Five more minutes before first period. Hooked with the book?" He said and leaned on his table. He looked at Kaoru then pointed at the book. "Ah, not yet!" She blushed and closed the book immediately. "I just started reading it today."

"_Fantasies and Romance: Love at First Sight_. You know it really amazes me that a girl like you reads books like that." He grinned. "What do you mean by that?" Kaoru crossed her arms. "I told you, I was only caught by the title."

"I'm sure you'll like it. No, you'll love it." Kenshin smiled. Kaoru was caught surprise with that smile. It was different from the smiles she received yesterday and early this morning. It was somehow comfortable yet… mysterious. And his amethyst eyes seem to smile too.

"Well…" Kaoru gazed at the book. She read the title many times. "I can tell that after reading that book, you'll feel like it's real." Kenshin said, his smile now normal than ever.

"uh. Yeah." _Shit. Why do I always seem to be dumbfounded around Kenshin? It's not like I'm nervous. Who am I kidding? I AM nervous. _

"Hey, Kenshin, Kaoru! Sano likes my sister!" Misao sang loudly. The two looked at her and giggled. "What the-! I never said anything like that!" Sanosuke defended himself. His face was painted red. No one knows if he's blushing or just furious.

"Ow, ow! That's the reason my sister won't like you!" Misao shouted as she was tortured badly by Sano. "You're not like Kenshin!" She added after being beaten. Kaoru's eyes widen.

"Hah! You don't know Kenshin! He has god-like speed and is an expert at swordsman-!" Sano was cut of by Kenshin butting in. "Stop it, you two. Let's go to our seats." He said plainly and sat on his chair. _That Sano. He has a big damn mouth._

Kaoru looked at Kenshin as he sat on his chair. She just gazed there. _Kenshin? Expert at swordsmanship?_

Misao and Sano were pissed off.

First period ended quietly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The four stood at the corridors near their room.

Kaoru was scribbling something on her book. Kenshin stood beside her and Sano and Misao had one of their never ending bickerings. Again.

Kaoru shut her book and gave it to Kenshin. "Uh, I'm just going to get the four of us drinks. Can you hold this for a minute?"

Kenshin smiled. "Okay, take care." Kaoru blushed. She ran ahead.

"What was that?" Sanosuke asked. "She said she'll get us drinks." Kenshin said and looked at the book.

"That Kaoru, haven't changed a bit. Still passionate as usual." Misao sighed. "Really?" Sanosuke said and watched Kaoru's image disappear.

_Passionate. Yeah. _Kenshin thought and saw a paper sticking out of the book. He took it carefully and hesitated at first.

He read it.

'_Meet me in paradise.'_

_Kaoru_

He was surprised first. Then he held the book tightly. "Missy's taking long." Sano said.

"Uh, I'll go find her. She might need help carrying those drinks." Kenshin said and ran from them.

"What the heck is going on?" Misao was left out. With Sano. And you know what happens. More bickering.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Kenshin's taking long. _Kaoru thought as she looked at her watch. "Maybe he didn't read the letter…" She sighed.

"I did." Kaoru jumped when she heard the voice. A smiling face and amethyst eyes met her. "Kenshin, you scared me!"

Kenshin sat next to her on the green grass and handed her the book. "I thought you didn't receive the letter." Kaoru started.

"You have a different way of sending it." Kenshin said. Kaoru got the book and laid it on her other side. "So, why did you tell me to go here?" he asked.

"Oh…" Kaoru almost forgot that. "I just wanna ask if…" Kenshin tilted his head as he looked at her. Kaoru was twirling her finger on one grass leaf. "If what Sano said was true." Kaoru said faster.

The two were silent for the moment and when Kaoru looked at Kenshin, he seemed to be wondering to another place.

"That was nothing! Forget it! Sorry!" Kaoru suddenly panicked. She was swaying her hands in front of her. She stood up and said, "We'd better get back! I'm sure everyone's worried about-"

She was stopped with a warm hand holding hers. Her sapphire eyes widened.

"I am expert at the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. And I do have god-like speed. Nothing so grand to brag about." Kenshin said plainly.

_Kenshin… _Kaoru sat next to him this time, brushing her knees with his. "Then why so quiet about it? That doesn't seem to be something kept so privately. Is there a story behind it?" She asked, her voice seem to be interested.

She waited for an answer. "Am I interfering with your privacy?" Kenshin looked at her and she received the same unusual mysterious smile like before. "Iie, Kaoru-dono. It's just that I've never told anyone about it. Sano witnessed it himself so I don't have to tell him."

The two were silent again. Kaoru looked at the sky.

"Then you don't have to tell me!" She said gleefully. "Oro?" Kenshin was caught by surprise.

"I'm not the type of person who loves interfering with other's privacy. I don't care what your past is, even if it's bad or not." She said and looked at his amethyst eyes. "All I care about is that we're together now and I'm glad to meet someone like you." She smiled.

She stood up and got her book.

"If your past keeps bugging you, don't try to forget it. The more you try, the more it will only come into mind. So, just place it in one corner and try to hide it with your smile. Maybe someday, the smile that I keep receiving from you will be real."

She lent out her hand and gave Kenshin a warm real smile. "Arigatou, Kaoru-dono."

He said and held her hand. He stood up and looked at her smiling face.

_I'm glad I met someone like you too… and that we're together._

Kenshin smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hohoho…" A voice silently laughed.

_It seems like my sister's dear friends are having some development here…_

_Her ebony hair swayed as she disappeared. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/n: Okay, I'm not quite sure if you'll like this chapter, some events seem to be random in this chapter… still , R and R!! I need reviews for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Heart of Sword playing right now Hitori de wa… haha…okay,okay, here's the next chapter! R and R after reading! And enjoy it! I seem to enjoy it now…. XD!!

DISCLAIMER: No. not. Don't. Never owned RK.

Chapter 6

"Hohoho…" A voice silently laughed.

_It seems like my sister's dear friends are having some development here…_

_Her ebony hair swayed as she disappeared. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The two were looking at the clear blue sky. They didn't seem to notice their hands lock together. Kaoru's raven hair swayed with the wind as well as Kenshin's red locks. After a moment or two, it was just then they noticed that they were holding hands.

The two immediately broke their grasp and blushed madly. Well, the latter part goes to Kaoru. Kenshin just seems to be satisfied. She can see it through his smile.

"ah, ah, Gomenasai!" Kaoru bowed not knowing what to do. Kenshin just looked at her and said, "Didn't I told you you'd be the last person to apologize to me?" Kaoru raised her head to Kenshin and remembered that event.

"_That's because you're the last person I would ever want to do that to me." _

"Ohh…" Kaoru carefully returned to her position. Her blush wasn't gone yet. "There's nothing to apologize for. At least, we get to know each other more." She blushed more. Kenshin noticed this and added, "You look cute when blushing." This time, Kaoru was as red as one can ever be.

_I think I caught her too much. _Kenshin thought and smirked.

Kaoru can't say anything for awhile until she remembered two certain brats. "Oh! The drinks!" She said, snapping her fingers.

"Oro?" There goes Kenshin's expression again.

"I forgot to get the drinks!"

"Uh, yeah." Kenshin answered after a little thinking. "We better go then, the two there must be thirsty now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where did that two go!!!??" Misao said, ruining her hair completely.

Sano grinned. "Maybe they decided to cut classes and go see a movie." Misao just twitched. "Are you kidding? Kaoru would never sacrifice her subjects and daydreaming time for a movie!"

"Just kidding." Sano smirked. He can see the image of the two from afar. "There they are. With our drinks." He said Misao who was practically laid flat on the floor.

Kaoru ran and tried to catch her breath. "Sorry! I forgot all about it!" She said, sticking her tongue out as a sort of her habit. "Forgot it? How can you possibly forgot it? It was the only reason why you went to the cafeteria!" Misao was having one of her over-acting tantrums again.

She stopped and looked at Kenshin as he walked towards them carrying his and Kaoru's drinks. He seemed to have Misao and Sano's stare. "Oro?"

It was then that Misao went suspicious. "Did you two go somewhere else?"

Kaoru had nothing to say. _What do I say? What will I say? _

"Kaoru was asked for an errand by a teacher. So I looked for her. I seem to be lost." Kenshin smiled innocently at the two. He looked at Kaoru and winked. Kaoru blushed again. "Uh, yeah. What he said."

Misao put her hands on her waist. "Kenshin, you better know the places here!" She turned to Kaoru and said, "I thought you toured him around the school last day!" Kaoru forcedly smiled and was about to say something when Kenshin spoke again.

"Uh,… I have memory gap?" Kenshin said in a questioning tone. Misao just sighed. "And I thought you're smart. Sigh!" Misao raised her arms.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru just looked at him. He smiled. _Why did he have to do it? It's just Misao. I can get away from her tantrums. But, why did he lie for me? _

"Hey, Kenshin." Kenshin looked and saw Sano smirk. He walked and whispered something in his ear. "Lying for the girl, huh?" Kenshin's eyes widened a little.

"What do you mean, Sano?" He said softly, trying to act innocent.

"You're face won't lie, Kenshin." Sano grinned. "It's obvious. You're blushing." He said and turned to another direction. _He REALLY doesn't know how to lie._

Kenshin thought of what Sano said. _Me? Blushing? Nah. Sano's just teasing. _He tried to look at Kaoru who was presently trying to calm Misao down. But it didn't work. He DID felt himself blush. _What's happening to me?_

"Ei, Kenshin." Kaoru snapped her fingers in front of him. His face seemed to be fighting with his self. "You alright? We have to go back inside. Finish your drink."

"I will, Kaoru-dono." He drank the last sip of his juice and threw it. As they were about to go inside their classroom, a voice called out.

"Kaoru-san!" Kaoru peeped her head out of the door. "Huh?"

She went outside and said, "Megumi-san! Back already?"

Sanosuke's ears grew larger upon hearing a certain girl's name. "Megumi-neesan's here again?" Misao asked Kenshin. He just pointed at her. Sanosuke looked at the direction Kenshin's finger was pointing.

"Yes." Megumi smiled. "I have to tell you something."

"Ah, wait. I'll just return my book inside, okay?" Kaoru said. "Okay." Kaoru turned around and Megumi watched her. As she went inside, Megumi's eyed were brought to another direction. _Eh?_

_Rooster?_

Her eyes glared at him. Sano glared back. "Hey, Sano, don't start again." Kaoru said as she returned to Megumi. "So, Megumi-san, what is it?"

"You incompetent jerk." Kaoru's eyes twitched. At one moment, she thought she was the one Megumi referred.

"Bungling woman." Sano grunted back.

She looked at Megumi and she still seemed to be fighting with Sanosuke.

"Good for nothing rooster."

"Sly Flirty Fox."

"Megumi-san?" She said again.

She coughed quietly and took a deep breath.

"MEGUMI-SAN!" She shouted. Megumi stopped talking. Kaoru glared at Sano and huffed. "Do I have your attention now, Megumi-san?" Kaoru said, trying to calm her nerves.

"Yes, Kaoru-san." Megumi said, a little scared of the girl boiling in front of her.

"So what is it?" Kaoru asked again. Megumi cleared her throat.

"It's about a ski trip. I want to invite you to go there with your friends." She stopped and looked at her sister's direction. Misao swayed her hands. Kenshin smiled. Sano… well, he just grunted.

"You heard me, friends." She said again, her veins slowly popping out as she saw Sano. Kaoru got the idea and sweatdropped. "Why did you ask me then? You can tell this to Misao."

"I want this to be a surprise. Misao's birthday is next week and you know…" Megumi said. "Ah, okay then! I'll try my best to make Misao think it's my idea then you'll surprise her there!" Kaoru clapped her hands.

"Yes. That's good." Megumi said and smiled. She was about to leave when she turned around and called Kaoru. "Yes?" Kaoru said and tilted her head.

"Don't forget to ask Kenshin." Megumi smiled slyly. "It will be a little cold there. You have to heat things up." She winked and left.

Kaoru was blushing there alone and whispered, "What the heck did that mean?" Acting as if she didn't get it. _She IS sly… and flirty. Just like what Sano said._ She giggled.

"Kaoru!" Misao shouted. "Get inside! Break time's over!"

She smiled at Misao and went inside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Please tell me what oneesan said! Pretty please?!" Misao made her puppy dog eyes.

"I said it was nothing. Could you please stop and get back to your seat?" Kaoru said, bugged by Misao and opened her book.

"Bummer…" Misao grunted. "Why would you even want to know what that fox told missy anyway?" Sano said, his arms crossed.

"You don't care, Sano." Misao said. Good thing Kenshin was there to calm the two down. "Sano, go back to your seat, break's over." Kenshin said calmly.

Sanosuke just put his hands inside his pockets and grumbled back to his seat. Kenshin sighed deeply. He looked at Kaoru and said, "Still reading?"

Kaoru whispered, "Actually, no. I was thinking of what Megumi said earlier."

"What was it?" Kenshin asked, a little interested. "I'll tell you later. It's a secret."

Kenshin smiled. "Okay, then."

The next class started.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dismissal.

Sano raised her arms and said, "Whew! Good thing classes are over for today!"

Misao ran and jumped at Kaoru. "Yey! We're going to Kenshin's library!"

Kaoru remembered what Misao said. "Misao…can't…breathe…" She said. "Oh, sorry. Just excited." Misao said and walked with Sano.

"So what's the secret?" Kenshin said and walked next to Kaoru. Kaoru looked at him and said, "Oh, did I made you wait too long?" She giggled.

"No. Just enough to make me excited." Kenshin smiled at her.

"Megumi-san invited me to a ski trip." She walked closely to Kenshin. Kenshin felt that strange feeling and so did Kaoru. She shook her head and continued. "It's a birthday gift for Misao. This will be sort of a surprise for her. She said I could invite friends." She concluded and looked at Kenshin.

"So, wanna come with me?" Kaoru asked. _Okay, I just did what Megumi-san said._

"I'd love to." Kenshin smiled gently and looked at Sano. "Will Sano go too?" Kaoru also looked at Sano and huffed. "It's up to him. He can't stand Megumi-san anyway."

He just smiled.

Sanosuke sneezed.

"What? Are you cold?" Misao said gleefully. "Nah." Sano said, rubbing his nose.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The four went to Kenshin's library one more time and explored the other end of the library.

"Kenshin, can I ask something?" Misao asked. "Sure."

"Have you read all this awesome books?" Misao stretched her arms.

He just smiled and said. "No, not all." He said and browsed one book. "But most of it."

"Really?" Misao shouted. "Awesome, dude!"

"Stop shouting, missy. Someone's trying to read here." Sanosuke said. "It's not like you can read, Sano." Misao teased him. "Maybe, you're reading ABC's." She teased again.

"Huh. Speak for yourself."

Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other. They both giggled. _It seems like Sano's not in the mood to insult someone now._

"So Kenshin, if you read most of these books…" Kaoru said and browsed one book too. "Then, maybe my book's around here somewhere." She said and returned a book.

Kenshin went to a table and looked for something in his bag. "You won't find it there, though." He said. Kaoru turned to him and said. "Why?"

He got a book from his bag and said, "Coz it's right here."

"Wow! That book's old!" Kaoru said and grabbed the book. "No offense." She smiled childishly.

"Well, it IS old. It's from my late mother." He smiled. Kaoru looked at him and said, "Oh, sorry." _That's why it feels like he's alone here if Sano's not around._

"She was the one who told me the story, you know." Kaoru sat beside him and said, "So that's where you got your reading skills." Lighting up the mood, Kaoru smiled again. "Maybe you're mother's as beautiful as Reiko."

"She is."

_Eh? _Kaoru was a bit surprise. "Eh? Really?"

"… I think she is." He said and looked at his book. He took it from Kaoru's hands and said, "I think you are too." He looked at her sapphire eyes.

Kaoru was now more surprise. "Th…Thanks." She smiled and blushed. Sano heard it and smirked. "I thought Kenshin would not tell it. He did change… a little." He said behind his breath.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We're going now!" Misao said. "Thanks for the day!"

The two went ahead.

"Hey, Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin shouted. Kaoru and Misao turned around.

"Can I visit your house sometime?"

The two girls were a bit shock. Misao said, "You'll find nothing in Kaoru's home!"

Kaoru said back, "Yes, Misao's right! It's just a dojo anyway!"

"But I still want to see it anyways." Kenshin said, he's voice somewhat pleading.

Kaoru gave up. "Okay. If you insist." The two waved goodbye.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Gathered up the courage, huh?" Sano said.

"Oh, stop that, Sano. You've been doing that since yesterday."

"I can't be stopped, can I? It feels good to see a friend change!" Sano acted.

Kenshin just shrugged and went inside.

"Oh by the way," Kenshin peeked his head out. "Megumi-san invited Kaoru to a ski trip. You can come with us if you want. Just don't tell Misao." He said and closed the door.

"What?" Sano said. He heard THAT name again. _Why would I go on a trip with that… that sly flirty fox? But Kenshin and Jou-chan's coming too. If I don't go, I'd miss all the fun. _"I won't allow that."

"Count me in!" Sano shouted form the outside. "Ja-ne!"

And he disappeared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Behind the door, Kenshin sat quietly.

_He's going, huh? _"I see. So I'm not the only one having some development to a girl here." He smiled.

_Girl…_

_Kaoru._

He left his book at the table and went upstairs.

"I can't wait."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/n: Whew! Now this one's way long! Uh, I got caught up with the story that I can't stop typing! R and R as always!!!!!!!! Ja-ne, minna-san!

when Sano sneezed… it's a saying to Japanese that when you sneeze, it's either someone's thinking about you, or talking about you at that moment.

THANKS FOR THESE PERSONS!

mikkiG

mercy the fallen angel

crewel

animebdoll

XxKiariixX

oranjitenshi

gabihyatt

Patched Phantom

_Kenkao7rocks5forever_


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Thanks for all the out of this world reviews, guys! I really appreciate it! Muax… so, fear no more… here's the next chapter!!

DISCLAIMER: What the heck… I don't own RK. Puh-lease.

Chapter 7

_Girl…_

_Kaoru._

_He left his book at the table and went upstairs._

"_I can't wait."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chrip, Chirp.

Five days passed since the first day of school. And five days have passed since Himura Kenshin was introduced to Class A-1.

So… it's Saturday.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Time for ski trip!"

Kaoru shouted as she woke up. 7:30 am. "Oh, I woke up late." She yawned.

Kaoru thought of what Megumi told her last night.

**Flashback**

Friday night.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo, san bu no ichi mo tsutawaranai…_

Kaoru's picked up her cell phone. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Kaoru-san, it's Megumi." said the voice on the other end. "Megumi-san!" Kaoru said, toning down the volume on the tv. "Tomorrow's the big day, isn't it?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. That's why I called." Megumi said fluently. "We'll be departing at 9:30 am. We'll stay in my resort and-"

"You have a resort!" Kaoru shouted. "Uh..yes? That's what I said." Megumi said plainly.

"You are rich! But then, Misao must know that resort already." Kaoru said over the phone. "No, she doesn't. I told you it's MY resort." Megumi explained.

_Haha. If Sano's here, he's boiling hot now. _Kaoru giggled.

"Okay, back with the plans. We'll be there for three days and two nights, so you'll be absent for Monday…-" Megumi explained the plan.

"Wait… me? Absent? Uh, you didn't tell me we'll stay there 'til Monday! I haven't been absent in my whole high school life!" Kaoru pouted. "Stop with the complaints, Kaoru-san. Please sacrifice for dear Misao-chan? Onegai!" Megumi acted like she was pleading on the other line.

"Oh, okay." Kaoru gave in. She sighed and cursed something behind her breath. _Stupid Monday classes._

Seven minutes more and the two girls were done talking and planning.

"Domo, Megumi-san, Ja-ne!" Kaoru hung up the phone and called Kenshin and the others.

**End of flashback**

Kaoru let out a long sigh. "Okay, I'd better go to bath."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kenshin looked at his self in the mirror.

He looked at his baggage. "Okay, all set." 8:15 am.

He was about to leave the house when he saw his book on the table. "I'd never leave this book here. This will bring me luck." He thought of a certain someone.

"Lot's of luck." He said and went out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Misao jumped out of her bed. She yawned and went to the bathroom.

Without many words, she washed her face.

And let out a loooong sigh.

"I'm going to a resort today!!!"

She sang her way to the bath tub. _I can't wait to know what will happen…_

She giggled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I still can't believe I'd wake up this early just to go to a sly fox's resort."

Sano yawned as he put on his shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. "That's better." Then why is he preparing so much?

He let out an evil laugh. "Hahaha! I can't wait to tease those two there in the resort!" He was referring to Kenshin and Kaoru. _Those two won't get away with me. Hihihi…_

He went out with his bag, locked the door, and drove to the meeting place.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, everyone's here?" Megumi clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. They were in her place.

Misao smiled gleefully. "Uh, actually…" Kaoru was about to say something when a rooster came into scene.

"The star's here!" Sano said as he went out his hot convertible just like Kenshin's. But his has black color. "Sano's going too." Kaoru ended her statement.

"The rooster's here?!" Megumi shouted with her fan covering her lips. She looked at Kaoru who seemed to be hiding behind Kenshin. "Ehe…"

"I thought I told you to bring only your friends!" Megumi said, hot air coming out of her head. "Yeah…" Kaoru smiled sheepishly. "Then why did you bring your pet?!" Megumi shouted even more.

"Excuse me?!" Sano butted in. "Who do you think you are?"

Megumi just let out a "huh?" and Misao said, "She's my pet! A fox!" Megumi glared at her sister. Sano made high fives with Misao. They seem to get along well.

"Kaoru-san, remind me why I made this trip…" Megumi said, trying to control her temper. Kaoru just sweatdropped. Kenshin smiled and clapped his hands. "Okay, okay! Everyone ready?"

The rest looked at Kenshin.

"HAI!!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Astral Line_

'_You're entrusted on a mission on land to become the goddess of astral line.' The king said to Reiko. 'What? What would I do on earth?' 'You'll stay in a small dojo in Kyoto. It's a part of your mission to know what your mission is.' The king said._

'_what?' and she disappeared from the heavens._

"Hey, Kaoru." Misao patted her shoulder.

"Huh?" Kaoru was drawn away from her book. "Why?"

They were in Megumi's van. Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting next to each other. Misao and Sano at the back and Megumi on the passenger's seat.

"Why are we going on a trip anyway?" Misao asked, finally realizing.

"Uh? Uh.." Kaoru was thinking of a reason. "Oh, it's just a little trip your oneesan planned for us to get to know each other." Kenshin butted in.

"Oh, is that so? Megumi-neechan's so good!" Misao giggled and returned to her seat. Sano was sleeping like a baby.

"…thanks." Kaoru whispered Kenshin when Misao got to her seat.

"For a very imaginative girl, you don't think of an excuse fast, huh?" Kenshin joked.

She looked at her book and blushed. "Well, that's me." She has nothing to say anyway.

"Yah. That's unique. And cute." Kenshin said softly.

Softly. But Megumi still heard it from in front. _We're not even at the resort, and it seems Ken-san's starting. _She smirked. Soooo like Sanosuke.

"…" Kaoru didn't say anything. She covered her face with her book. Kenshin tilted his head. "Hmm?"

Kaoru peeked from her book and said, "I have nothing to say anyway!" She said.

_Great, Kaoru-san. Ruin the moment. _Megumi shrugged.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They were traveling for two hours now.

Misao was sleeping soundly. Sano was doing the opposite.

_Snore._

That snoring made Kenshin wide awake through the whole travel.

Kaoru was also asleep. Still, she held her book tightly like someone was about to get it.

Kenshin looked at her sleep and felt himself drown.

_She's so pretty when sleeping. Just like a goddess._

Megumi was still awake at that moment and was talking with the resort maintenance by phone. She smiled when she saw Kenshin.

Kenshin was still staring at Kaoru. His eyes widened a bit when Kaoru tilted her head forward and leaned on his shoulder. He adjusted their position and smiled at her.

Now he has a better view. His hands touched her raven locks and smiled wider. _So smooth. _He continued touching her hair and taking in her jasmine scent.

"Careful, Kenshin. You might get addicted." Megumi said, covering the speaker on the phone. Kenshin blushed. He was surprised to know that Megumi was actually staring at them. "Don't inhale her jasmine scent right out of her body." Megumi smiled slyly. Fox ears appeared on her head.

_Just like Sano. _Kenshin thought. He smiled at Megumi and said, "Gomenasai, Megumi. I don't know what came over me."

"I know what it is." Megumi smiled and turned her head back to the phone. _What's that supposed to mean?_

He just sighed and looked at Kaoru. Then, his amethyst eyes focused on the book she was holding tightly. He smiled and got the book from her hands. He flipped over the pages to see where Kaoru has gotten already.

"So, she has started." He said under his breath.

He returned the book to her hands back the way it was. He didn't remove his hands from the book though. After a while, Kenshin locked his fingers with Kaoru's and closed his eyes.

_I guess I need a sleep too._

Megumi saw them again from the edge of her eyes. (a/n: she's so like a guard! Hehe, and imagine that!) _Way fast, Himura-san. But great job._

She turned her gaze to Kaoru. She was blushing.

_Even in her sleep, she can still feel Himura-san's presence._

Megumi shut her phone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Yawn! What a good nap!" Sano stretched his arms.

Fox ears moved. "You call that nap? You slept through the whole trip." Megumi said, crossing arms. Sano grumbled.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Misao shouted and went out the van. "I wonder who owns this resort!"

"Wait, fox, your sister there doesn't know you own this?" Sano pointed at Misao. "No. Don't you know what a surprise is?" Megumi yawned as if it was common sense. "Ugh. I won't get anything from you." Sano said.

"Why? I'm not giving anything to you anyway." Megumi answered calmly. Kenshin smiled sheepishly. _We're not going anywhere with this talk._

Kaoru stepped out of the van and yawned. Kenshin looked at her as she went out. The winter sun (a/n: ironic…) shone brightly on her slender figure. He blushed unknowingly.

Kaoru rubbed her eyes. "Are we here already…" she asked. "Hai, Kaoru-dono." She carefully opened her eyes and slowly, her sapphire eyes glowed. "Wow! This place is fantastic! Just like my-!"

She cut her words. "My what, Jou-chan?" Sanosuke said, walking towards her. "Uh, nothing!" She said and smiled at Kenshin. She pulled her tongue out again and signaled. '_Almost said it!'_

Kenshin just smiled and leaned on the van. _She's just sooo... cute._

They were on top of a mountain. The scenery from there was so breath-taking. "You can see the whole place from here." Megumi said and walked beside Kaoru. "That's why I had my resort built here." She continued.

Kaoru planted a smile for Megumi. _She's so beautiful when she look serious. _"Megumi-san, you're a great sis." She said with a 'thumbs-up.'

"Thanks, Kaoru-san." Megumi said. "Oneesan! Where will we stay! Where will we stay?" Misao said and ran in front of her sister.

"Oh, yeah. We still have to prepare our things in our cottage." Megumi said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kenshin asked. He looked at Sano. "Sano, help me bring these bags." Sano just nodded and carried three bags.

"Follow me. We're going to the next paradise!" Megumi shouted. Kaoru and Kenshin looked and smiled at each other.

_Looks like we're going to another fantasy paradise. _They both thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: That's it for now! I hope you had some fun! Join me on the next chapter! I still have to draw manga,, ahha.. and plan a new story… I have an idea on my mind right now!

R and R, minna-san! Ja-ne!

_Patched Phantom_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Konnichiwa, again! I'm so glad you like my story! Haha, let's see what happens now… here's the next chapter! and some new characters too!

DISCLAIMER: never owned Rurouni Kenshin. Not even a relative of Nobuhiro Watsuki. Haha.

Chapter 8

"Follow me. We're going to the next paradise!" Megumi shouted. Kaoru and Kenshin looked and smiled at each other.

_Looks like we're going to another fantasy paradise. _They both thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Megumi and the others proceeded to their cottage. The cottage was stated in the most beautiful part of the resort, where a nice scenery can be seen. It was big enough for seven people.

And they were only five.

Kenshin and Sanosuke put down the bags. "This place is nice and comfortable." Kenshin told Megumi. She smiled.

"Yah, to tell you the truth, this place's cool." Sano admitted. Megumi just grinned.

She turned to Kaoru who was talking to Misao at that moment. "Kaoru-san, here's our room." Kaoru and Misao went to see it. "Wow." It was all Misao can say.

The place was simple yet beautiful. And their bedroom gives a comfortable atmosphere. _This is a simple paradise…_ Kaoru thought. She put her things on one side of the bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Megumi, where's our room?" Kenshin asked kindly.

"Oh, here." The two got their bags and followed her to a room next to the girls'. When they went inside, two more guys were there. "Oro?"

"Who are they?" Sano asked Megumi. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. This is Soujirou Seta." She said and pointed on the taller kid. He was wearing a blue jacket. "Domo Yoroshiku." He smiled.

"And that kid over there is Myoujin Yahiko." She pointed at the kid who was looking out the window. "I'm not a kid!" He reacted quickly. Kenshin and Sano just sweatdropped. "That's a nice way to greet someone." Sano mumbled.

"Hey, you!" Yahiko pointed his finger to Sano. "Don't speak to me like that."

Sano's brows twitched.

"Sheesh. Kids and adults. They just never grow up." Megumi sighed. "I guess I'll just leave you all here." She turned to Kenshin and Soujirou. "You two are the only ones with common sense here."

Yahiko and Sano turned to her. "Duh! Look who's talking!"

Megumi just let out a loud sigh. "See you on the slopes."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Megumi entered their room. "Those brats there just won't stop." She said as she closed the door.

Misao was looking by the window. "I like the view here! I'm gonna sleep in this side." She said to her oneesan. Megumi smiled and turned to Kaoru.

She was looking at her book. "Kaoru-san? Is something wrong?" Don't you like the place?" Kaoru's attention was brought back to Megumi.

"No! No! I love this place! It's just that…" She said and looked back at her book. Megumi sat beside her and tilted her head. "Hmm?"

"The book… it feels so warm." Kaoru finally said. "and my hands too." She added and put her hands close to her chest. Megumi smiled. _Oh, Kaoru. _She remembered Kenshin locking his fingers with Kaoru's as they both held the book. She smiled wider.

"Megumi-san?" Kaoru looked at Megumi. "You just think too much, Kaoru-san." She got up and clapped her hands. "Alright! Change your clothes! We're going to eat lunch by the main lounge."

"What's for lunch?" Misao asked and got up. "It's a special meal." Megumi just replied plainly. She then went out.

"Ooookay… I'll change first." Misao said. She then turned to the wandering Kaoru and said, "Hey, Kaoru, stop daydreaming there and wait for me, kay?"

"Ah, yeah." She replied. She was still holding the book tightly. "But it feels really warm." She said and hugged it to her chest. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_Maybe I'm just really thinking too much like Megumi-san said. _She put her book on a table beside her bed. "Make it fast, Misao! I'm next!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, you're Soujirou Seta?" Kenshin asked. The two brats were done fighting.

"Yeah. Just call me Soujirou." He smiled. Kenshin noticed that he always smile. _Just like Kaoru-dono._

"Himura, I'm glad to meet you." Soujirou said. "And that guy's Sagara Sanosuke, am I right?" He pointed at Sano.

"Yah, that's me alright." Sano suddenly said. The four were sitting on their beds. "Why are you here anyway?" Yahiko asked.

"We're here to celebrate Misao's birthday. We're going to surprise her." Kenshin said.

"Megumi-san's sister?" Soujirou asked. "Well, you're really gonna surprise her." Yahiko moaned. "That girl's always surprise." He continued.

"You know her?" Sanosuke asked. "Oh, I'm sorry. Megumi-san hasn't told you." Soujirou said.

"He's Megumi's cousin. I'm a brother of Megumi's partner." Yahiko replied plainly. "Megumi's partner?! That fox has a partner?" Sano seemed to react quickly. Kenshin smiled sheepishly.

"Partner in business. What were you thinking? Aoshi isn't interested in women." Yahiko said and Sano sighed deeply.

"Why, Sanosuke? Are you and Megumi-san an item?" Soujirou asked out of nowhere. Sano twitched. Then he was flaming red. Maybe he's angry. Or embarrassed. "No, we're not!"

He shouted. "I'd never have a thing for that sly fox." He crossed his arms. Soujirou and Kenshin smiled. Yahiko said something about 'yuck romance.' "And how about you two?" Soujirou asked.

"We're her friends." Kenshin answered. "No, Kenshin's a friend of Megumi. But not me. I'm his enemy." Sano said.

Kenshin suddenly remembered something. _Aoshi. I know that name… _"Uh, Yahiko, is the Aoshi you said earlier, Aoshi Shinomori?" He asked. The three looked at him. "Yah." Yahiko said and grabbed a candy. "Why?"

Kenshin was in deep thought. _He's a partner of Megumi? Woah, maybe it's not him. _The three were still looking at him. _It can't be him. He's too serious for these matters. _Now, they were staring at him badly. _Maybe it's another Shinomori._

Kenshin concluded and snapped his fingers. "Hey, Kenshin!" Sano shouted. "Thinking too much, dude." He said.

"Oh, gomenasai." He smiled. "You know my brother?" Yahiko asked.

"No. I was just mistaken." Kenshin looked at Yahiko. _I hope._

_This Kenshin looks familiar. I think I've met him before. But I don't know where. _Yahiko thought. He shook his head and stood up. "I'm outta here. Megumi said we still have to grab lunch and I'm starving." He said and threw his candy.

"Is that so?" Soujirou said. "Yes! Lunch at last!" Sano stood up and ran with Yahiko.

Soujirou looked at Kenshin. He still seemed to be in a deep thought. He then looked at the window. "Kenshin…"

Kenshin turned and looked at Soujirou. "Hmm?" Soujirou smiled and opened the door. "We better go now. Someone's already waiting for you outside."

Kenshin said, "Oro?" He then looked at the window. Kaoru was standing there with Misao and Megumi. She looked like a snow goddess out there. He smiled unknowingly.

Soujirou noticed it somehow. "You don't want a girl to wait for you out in the cold, do you?" He asked Kenshin. _Who is this guy? _Kenshin ask himself.

Kenshin sighed and stood up. "Of course, I don't." He kept his old book in a small cabinet and walked with Soujirou. "Especially that girl." He added. _Oh, shit. I said that, didn't I?_

"So, you do like her." Kenshin looked at Soujirou. _Is he a mind reader? _Kenshin was now confused. He gave him a grin and said, "I'm not a mind reader. I just saw her looking by our window from afar."

_Okay, he's freaking me out. _"It's just obvious." That's when Kenshin felt relieved. "Is it really that obvious?" He asked. "Maybe to us, but not for her." Soujirou smiled. He walked ahead of Kenshin.

"Do you know her too?"

"No. I just saw her." Soujirou said and went out the cottage. Kenshin was confused again. _He's got the smarts. And the wits._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At the main lounge…

Kenshin and Soujirou came last. "Oh, a little guy bonding?" Megumi said as she wiped her lips gently.

"Yeah. Sort of." Kenshin said and looked at the rest. Sano and Yahiko were eating like there's no tomorrow. Soujirou took his seat beside Misao. He looked at Kaoru who was sitting beside Misao too.

There was one vacant seat beside Kaoru. Well of course, that's where he'll sit. So predictable. Kaoru noticed his gaze and smiled back.

The rest were now eating. Kenshin took a bite and then said, "Kaoru-dono, so you've started reading the book?"

Kaoru gulped down her food. "Yeah. Why are you always checking up on me?" She giggled. "Nothing." Kenshin smiled. Megumi heard the conversation and butted in.

"You know, Kaoru-san, Kenshin looked at your book earlier when you were sleeping." She laughed with a 'hohoho'. Kenshin blushed just a little at the thought. He looked at Megumi and seemed to glare. Not the Battousai glare of course. Sano seemed to twitch at Kenshin.

"Eh?" Kaoru said. She looked at Kenshin. "Really?" Sano whistled and Soujirou smiled at Kenshin. Misao smiled and gave a thumbs-up at her sister. Yahiko can't relate at all. "What?"

Kenshin sighed. "Gomenasai, Kaoru-dono. I didn't ask for your permission." He looked at Kaoru for a second and looked away for the other second.

Kaoru ate the steak on her fork. "That's fine." She said plainly. The others gasped. So did Kenshin. "You're not even mad, Kaoru?" Misao asked. Soujirou was narrowing his eyes with a grin spread on his face. Same goes for Sanosuke.

"What would I be mad about?" She said, still chewing on her food. "And besides…" She gulped down her food with a hot cocoa. She stared at Megumi and smiled as she put down her cup. Everyone was expecting her answer.

"Kenshin gave me the answer I was asking Megumi-san earlier." She was the only one eating there. The others were struck. "What the-?" Sanosuke said. "You didn't even tell us!" Misao complained.

"What's that about, Soujirou?" Yahiko said as he drank his iced tea. "Nothing, Yahiko." He smiled at Kenshin who was confused at that moment. "Nothing."

_So, that's why my book feels so… warm. _Kaoru smiled at her thought and started daydreaming again. Megumi was looking at her. _I guess a girl can take a hint._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kaoru-san." A voice called her name. "Uh, Soujirou-san?" she said.

"Could you please return these dishes in the cabinet? I still have to dry the others." Soujirou said. "Sure." She grabbed the plates and placed them inside the cabinet.

They were done eating lunch. 1:45 pm.

Sano returned to their room and slept. Yahiko was watching in the sala. Kenshin got some firewood. Misao was preparing her clothes and Megumi was arranging their schedule.

It's up for the two of them to do the chores.

No one spoke. The silence was now making the two deaf. "Kaoru-san, do you like Himura?" Soujirou asked. He can't think of anything else just to break the silence.

"Neh?!" Kaoru said. She almost dropped the plate she was holding. "Why did you ask that?" Kaoru can't look at Soujirou. He sighed. "Forget it. I just don't have anything to say."

Kaoru smiled and got other dishes from Soujirou. "I like him." Kaoru answered. Soujirou looked quite surprised when Kaoru actually answered his question.

"For now, as a friend." Kaoru continued. "I don't really know…" She said and looked at her reflection on the plate she was holding. "He does love books. And I can see that he's someone I can trust."

Kaoru realized that she was already saying too much. "Neh, neh! Forget what I said!" She said and covered her face with the plate. "It's hard to forget if your face was as serious as earlier." Soujirou smiled.

Kaoru blinked. _Soujirou-san? He seems mysterious too._

Suddenly the two heard footsteps. "Excuse me." Megumi said and knocked on the door frame. "You two, go and prepare now. I've arrange our schedule. And it's skiing time!" Megumi said.

Kaoru sighed. "Whew, at last!" Soujirou just smiled. "I'll just go and get Misao and that rooster to finish this chore, okay? Now brighten up!" Megumi winked.

"Okay." The two said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaoru entered their room. "Kaoru!" Misao shouted.

Kaoru was a bit shocked. "What!?"

"How do I look?" Misao said and came out from the dressing room. She wore a sky blue jacket that matched her long braided hair. Her skis were moonlight blue and she actually looked pretty cute on her outfit.

"Nice." Kaoru smiled and crossed her arms. "That's all you can say?" Misao asked. "You look…" Kaoru grasped for words. "Fantabulicious!"

"Really! Thanks!" Misao said and ran out of the room. _Now where did I get that word? _Kaoru thought. She giggled anyway.

She opened her cabinet and got her book. She hugged it tightly. _Still warm…_

She frowned a little and said, "Well, my dear book, I guess I can't read you today."

She shook her head and said, "Better be prepared!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kenshin entered the cabin and put down the firewood near the fireplace.

He sat down on a chair and sighed. Yahiko was there too. "Hey, Kenshin." He looked at Yahiko and raised his eyebrows to a 'hmmm?'

"Are you and Kaoru hooked up?" He asked. Kenshin sort of stumbled there, anime-style. "Where did you get that idea, Yahiko-chan?"

"Don't call me Yahiko-CHAN!" He crossed his arms. "It's just that, you're a handsome guy and you like that busu?" He asked. Kenshin glared a little. "Kaoru-dono's not ugly, Yahiko."

"But, the question is…" Yahiko raised his finger. But before he can even continue, Kenshin stood up. "Kids shouldn't talk about adult matters." Kenshin smiled and patted his head. "You better prepare now. We're going 'skiing'."

And Kenshin left to their room. Yahiko huffed. "I'm not a kid!" He shouted later.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sano heard a knock on their door. He lifted his head up and shouted. "Who is it?" He yawned and slouched down again. "Megumi, you rooster." Sano's ear grew wider.

He stood up immediately and opened the door slightly. He peeked his head out. "What do you want?" He grumbled.

"Uh." Megumi said. "Go finish the dishes." Sano twitched. "Why don't you do it yourself?" He opened the door completely. "Because I'm the boss and I own this resort. Is that enough reason?" She put her hands on her waist.

"I don't want to. Ask Yahiko. He ate almost all anyway." Sano said and put his hands behind his head. "Like you didn't!" Megumi looked at him closely. They were inches apart.

"Do it yourself! You're the girl here!"

"And I'm the boss here!"

"But I'm a guy!"

"Soujirou's a guy and he washed the dishes!"

Soujirou looked at the two. He was about to enter the room but it seems like two persons were blocking his way. "Ehem."

The two stopped their bickering and looked at Soujirou. "Soujirou-san!" Megumi said and covered her mouth. Sano mimicked her actions. She glared.

Soujirou was just quiet there.

1. 2. 3.

"Are you two going to kiss when I came?" He grinned form ear to ear as he asked. _Oh, I just love teasing people._

"NEH!!" Megumi and Sanosuke freaked out. "Me? Kiss someone like that… that… being! Never!" The two said at the same time. They were blushing. Out of anger, or embarrassment. Whatever that is, they're blushing badly.

Soujirou giggled. "I thought you were gonna kiss. You were this close." He said and measured his fingers to an inch. They blushed harder.

"I'm just teaching this rooster who's the boss here." Megumi said and crossed her arms.

"And I'm outta here." Sano said. He said. "And don't worry, fox." He added. "I'll clean the dishes!" He mimicked Megumi's voice again. Megumi was in flares. Soujirou can just sense it, he was sweating.

"I guess we have two soulmates here!" Soujirou just can't stop his teasing and shouted louder.

"SHUT UP!" the two shouted back.

"See!" Soujirou said and grinned.

Two pair of eyes glared at him. He grinned sheepishly and said, "Okay, I'll stop talking. Hehe…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kenshin got out of the cabin and sat at a bench right beside the front door. "It's so noisy inside. And we still have two more days." He sighed. He looked up and closed his eyes, trying to relax his body.

"Kenshin." He heard his name. He carefully opened his eyes and looked for the voice. A beautiful lady with blue sapphire eyes met his amethyst eyes. "Kaoru-do—?"

"Can I sit with you?" She gave her prettiest smile. Kenshin can't say anything. He just scooted his seat. Kaoru sat beside him and he could already feel her warmth.

She closed her eyes and looked up like what he did earlier. _I can just look at her forever… _A sincere smile crept from his lips.

Kaoru looked at him and was surprise. She stared at his face and can't believe it herself. He looked so peaceful and was like a prince. She was so amazed that she remained quiet.

It was only after a minute or so that the two realize that they were already staring at each other. "Wow." Kaoru finally said. She was still blushing. "Now that's what I call a sincere smile." She giggled.

Kenshin nodded. "Yes. It was like we're having one fantasy." Kaoru looked at him, confused. "Kenshin!"

"Oro?" Kenshin just said.

"I think you should stop talking to me!" Kaoru shouted gleefully. Kenshin was confused again. _She doesn't want me to talk to her? And she's smiling?_

Kaoru noticed this and giggled. "Not literally." She said. "I seem to influence you. Look at you. You're already saying things about fantasy."

"That's good." Kenshin grinned. _Eh? _"Now I'm confused... Nani?" Kaoru asked. "Simple. I'm glad that you influenced me. I like the way you look on the positive side of almost everything."

"Woah." Kaoru said. "Too serious. Misao even told me I always think negative." She put her tongue out again.

The two giggled. Kaoru stretched her arms. Something cold dropped on her hand. _Snow!_

"Snow!" Kaoru stood up. So did Kenshin. "I've got to tell others! Stay right there Kenshin!"

He nodded and smiled.

Kaoru went inside and told it to Misao.

Kenshin can hear Misao and Yahiko cheer.

_Kaoru. _

_She's really a goddess brought to earth._

_Just like Reiko._

_Just like Mother._

_Okaasan. She's just like you._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/n: WOah! Way too long! I just really got caught up and I can't stop! My mom just reminded me to eat lunch, so I need to stop. Lol, wait for the next chapter! please R and R! I'll be glad to have your reviews!

_patched phantom_

_kenkao7rocks5forever _


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: sigh, atlast, after ten days, i can update again... you know what? i just made my pc go bonkers...again, not the internet this time. but the computer itself. i'm really sorry! i'm posting this using my dad's laptop, and gosh, i was really worried that my next chapters are erased from the computer! good thing i told it to my dad and he made back-up files for my story... whew! i'm gonna get the computer tomorrow night,,, yey, but the bad thing is,.. my anime pictures(over 500-600 +) is gonna be erased! and my 180 anime songs... that is sooo not making my day. --

DISCLAIMER: I don't wanna say it, but no. I don't own RK. Boohoo.

Chapter 9

_Kaoru. _

_She's really a goddess brought to earth._

_Just like Reiko._

_Just like Mother._

_Okaasan. She's just like you._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kenshin sat down again.

**Flashback**

13 years before. Winter.

"Okaasan?" Little Kenshin shouted. Himura Tomoe smiled. "Yes, my little dear?"

They were outside their big mansion and Little Kenshin sat at Tomoe's lap.

"Can you explain me this story?" He said and gave her a book.

"_Fantasies and Romance: Love at First Sight." _Tomoe read carefully. She giggled. "No, Ken-san, you shouldn't read this first!" Kenshin looked at her mother puzzled. Tomoe was still giggling. "Okaasan!" He pouted.

"Ken-san, surely, someday, you'll understand this book." She said and gave the book back to him. "But not yet." She rubbed her nose to little Kenshin. "I don't want my dear son to fall in love at five. Nor get married at five." She smiled.

"Marry? What's marrying?" He asked innocently. "That's what your dad and I did to be united." Kenshin looked at her mother. Tomoe lifted her head and looked at the sky. "You'll know it someday, dear. Maybe someday too, you'll relate with the story itself."

She smiled warmly.

Little Kenshin looked at the picture on the front cover. He stared at the goddess in the picture. Long dark hair. Rosy lips. Skin as white as snow. Then he looked at his mother.

"Okaasan." Tomoe looked at him. "Are you a goddess?" Tomoe was a bit surprised by his son's question. She replied with a smile. Little Kenshin was confused when Tomoe stood up.

"Son!" Tomoe said. She turned around and said. "Snow!" _Eh? _"There's snow! I've got to tell it to your father! Stay right there Kenshin!"

"Hai." He looked at the snow.

**End of flashback**

Kenshin smirked. "Yah, Okaasan. A lot like you."

"Even your smiles are the same."

"Whose smiles, Kenshin?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. He jumped off the bench. "Kaoru-dono!"

"Did I scare you?" Kaoru asked. She looked kinda worried. "Iie, Kaoru-dono. I was just thinking."

"Of what?" Misao butted in from behind Kaoru. "And whose smiles?" Kaoru asked again.

"Nothing, Misao and Kaoru-dono." He said with a smile. _They came out of nowhere._

"Kenshin!" Sanosuke shouted. It was then that Kenshin noticed that all his friends were already outside. "Are you going or what?" He got Kenshin's attention again.

"Coming." He stood up and stretched his arms. "I'll go now, Kaoru-dono. Ja-ne."

And he ran with others.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What just happened?" Misao asked after a few seconds.

"No clue." Kaoru said as she watched Kenshin. Megumi came out of the cabin. Misao tugged Kaoru's jacket. "Oneesan, you look wonderful!"

"I know!" Megumi said proudly. Kaoru smiled sheepishly. _I didn't know charm school can make you vain. _

She did look wonderful. With her lavender long sleeves and pink vest, she matched it with dark violet tights and a good blend of pink and violet winter boots. Heck, she loved those colors.

"So, Kaoru-san, are you coming with us? The guys went to the slopes." Megumi turned to Kaoru. "Hai."

She looked up at the sky again. "It's snowing." Megumi said. "I love snow!" Misao told the two.

"You love everything!" Kaoru shrugged. "Why? Don't you like snow?" Misao and Megumi asked simultaneously. "In fact, I do like snow. I love it." Kaoru seemed to change from bored to inspired.

Kaoru said and walked ahead. Misao followed. Megumi smiled. _I want to keep an eye on Kaoru. I find her really interesting. And I like her character._

"Megumi-san!"

"Oneesan!" Misao and Kaoru waved at her. They were already fifteen steps away from her. "Let's go!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Catch this, brat!" Sano said as he threw a snowball at Yahiko. "You're the brat!"

"They're childish." Soujirou giggled as he prepared the firewood and some hot cocoa for drinks. "Still playing with snow, huh?" He added.

Kenshin agreed with him. "They're just jolly as always." He turned her direction to the three girls who were walking their direction. "There they are."

"You know, it's impolite to leave ladies." Megumi pouted. Kenshin and Soujirou smiled. "Ladies' first!" Misao agreed and nodded.

"Ladies' first yourself. You have your own feet. Walk here by yourself." Sanosuke said as he and Yahiko sat on a tree log. Megumi glared at him. "Was I talking to you?"

"Come on, guys. Stop it. We're already outside the cabin and you two lovebirds are still fighting?" Soujirou said. More like teased. The two crossed their arms with a 'humph!'

"And I can't afford hearing one word again from the two of you." Kaoru sat and sighed. The two blinked. "What?" Kaoru reacted quickly. "I went here to have some relaxation! Not to have more bickering!"

Yahiko spoke, "Busu has a point there." Megumi sighed. "And I'm just wasting my time talking to him." She pointed at Sanosuke. He grunted behind his breath.

Kenshin stood up. "I'm going skiing. Let's go Soujirou. Yahiko, wanna come?"

"Sure. I'd love some action."

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru. "Want to join us?" Kaoru blushed quickly. "Uh… later?"

He smiled plainly. "If that's what you want. I'll see you later."

She just nodded. The two were off. Soujirou was teasing Kenshin as they disappeared.

Kaoru looked at the rest. They were all grinning at her. Badly. "Nani? Something in my face?"

Misao can't take it anymore. "Kaoru, you looked like you have a fever! You're red!" Kaoru pressed her cheeks. _I AM warm…Sheesh._

Megumi was laughing her famous 'hohoho' and Sano was laughing harder. "You got that right, Misao!"

"Ugh."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two and a half hours later…

Kenshin and Soujirou went inside their rooms.

All teens were tired. Way tired to even cook for dinner.

"Now, who's cooking us some dinner?" Yahiko asked. "I'm so famished."

"I'll cook the meal. Misao, come and help me in the kitchen." Megumi said. Misao twitched from her seat. "Why me? Take Kaoru, instead!"

Megumi glared at her sister. "Misao, Kaoru-san did her chores for today. You didn't even help Rooster clean the dishes when I asked him." Sano grinned from his seat. Kaoru smiled tiredly.

_I want to sleep. But I can't sleep. _Kaoru said. Megumi smiled at her and asked her to rest for awhile. Kaoru nodded and went to their room. She threw herself facing her bed.

She turned her head and closed her eyes. _Ugh. I really can't sleep._

She once again opened her eyes and saw the cabinet where she put the book. She sat up and got the book. "Maybe a good book can help me rest." She opened the page to where she was left with.

_Kyoto._

_Tenkichi Moriyama opened his eyes tiredly. "Yawn…" He said as he got a glass of milk. 'Nothing seems to be going around here.' He thought._

_8:45. Shit._

"_I'm already late!" He shouted .He's always late._

Kaoru giggled.

_Tenkichi grabbed a piece of bread and ran down the dojo. He ran fast as he put on his school uniform. "Why do I never get up early?!" _

_He tripped at the front step and stumbled. "Arrggh!!"_

_RRRRIIIINNNGGG!!_

'_Now who would be calling at a time like this?' He grumbled._

_He brought down his things and walked angrily to the phone._

_He grunted and grunted. 'People don't call me often. And they have to call me at a time like this?' _

_He answered the phone angrily. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"_

Kaoru gasped. "Way too much…" She reacted.

"_Uh, moshi-moshi?" The other line said in a trembling voice. _

"_Is this Tenkichi?"_

Knock knock.

Kaoru closed her book. "Kaoru here." She answered tiredly. "Kaoru-dono?" the voice spoke.

_I'd recognize the 'dono' anywhere. _"Kenshin?" She hugged her book and went to open the door a little. "Do you need something?"

"Uh, actually, yes." Kenshin said softly. Kaoru moved closer to him. "Why are we whispering?" She asked.

"I need you." Kenshin said simply.

Kaoru's heartbeat stopped for a moment. She looked at Kenshin confusedly. _Me? _"Nani?"

Kenshin realized his usage of words and blushed slightly. "I mean… er, I need you to come with me." Kaoru felt a little ache there. "Where? And why?"

"It's a secret."

"But we still have to eat dinner." Kaoru protested softly. "It will not take a while. I promise." Kenshin said. He gave her a smile that Kaoru can't resist.

"Okay." She gave in. "I'll just get my jacke—"

"What are you two whispering there?" Soujirou asked. "Yeah, they've been there for awhile." Sano agreed and put his hands behind his head. Yahiko was also there but was sleeping anyway.

The two grinned. Kenshin and Kaoru sighed. "He was just asking If I have some pen and paper here he can use." Kaoru said, acting as if she was irritated.

"Yah, yah. Fine. Whatever you say, Jou-chan." He said and gave a smirk at Soujirou. Soujirou was clapping his hands.

"Yeah, that's it." Kenshin agreed to what Kaoru said. "And I said that maybe she can accompany me to the storage room coz I saw some papers there." He said quickly. He opened the girls' door completely and grabbed Kaoru's hand.

"See yah. Bye." Kenshin said quickly and Kaoru only blushed a little as Kenshin pulled her. Sano and Soujirou shrugged.

"That was a lame excuse, Kenshin." Kaoru whispered as they went their way outside. "Sorry, can't think of anything else to add." He smiled sheepishly.

The two went outside.

"Those two are lying." Sanosuke concluded. "They still need to learn how to lie." Soujirou giggled. "Are we going to follow them or not?" Sanosuke asked Soujirou.

"Nah. I think it's better if we let them have their privacy." _He'll bring her there. _

Sano smirked. "Yeah."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The two sighed deeply. "Whew." Kaoru wiped her sweat.

"I can't believe I'd sweat in the winter." She shrugged. Kenshin only smiled. "Let's go." He looked at Kaoru. He was still holding her hand.

"Hai. Where is it?" She asked excitedly. "Follow me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Misao went out from the kitchen.

"Where's Kaoru?" Misao asked when she looked at their room and didn't find Kaoru.

"Where's Kenshin?" Yahiko said as he yawned and stretched his arms. "I thought he already came back with Soujirou?"

Megumi went out from the kitchen too. "Those two are missing?" She asked slyly.

"Yah." Misao said. "Where did those two go?" She thought for a moment and grinned widely. "Sanosuke, Soujirou… those two are on a date, I suppose?"

Soujirou smiled at Misao. Sanosuke remained on his seat and crossed his legs.

"Let's just say those two won't make it tonight." Sano smirked.

"Too bad they won't taste my dish!" Misao pouted. Yahiko grinned widely. "That means more for me!!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Sano suddenly stood from his seat and chased Yahiko to the dining room.

"At least, they can still have the chance to taste each other…" Megumi narrowed her eyes and laughed her 'hohoho' again. Kitsune ears appear.

"Megumi-san! Misao shouldn't hear these things!" Soujirou reacted. "I know what that means, Soujirou! I'm 17 already!" She said.

"And they can still feel the heat of the dish they have there…" Megumi continued. Her kitsune ears grew longer.

Misao listened attentively.

Soujirou slapped his hand on his forehead. _This is what they teach in charm school?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"ACHHOOOO!"

Kaoru and Kenshin sneezed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/n: well, that's it! Haha… sorry for Megumi-san! She's 22 anyway… lol. And the 'sneeze' thing comes again. So please R and R! I'd love to have some reviews about this chapter! and pray that my anime pictures and music isn't gone yet!! wahh... R and R!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Chapter 10 on the go! I am sooo inspired today! And I'm still partying because my pc's back! And nothing was erased!

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Never. Nada.

Chapter 10

"At least, they can still have the chance to taste each other…" Misao narrowed her eyes and laughed her 'hohoho' again. Kitsune ears appear.

"Megumi-san! Misao shouldn't hear these things!" Soujirou reacted. "I know what that means, Soujirou! I'm 16 already!" She said.

"And they can still feel the heat of the dish they have there…" Megumi continued. Her kitsune ears grew longer.

Misao listened attentively.

Soujirou slapped his hand on his forehead. _This is what they teach in charm school?_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"_ACHHOOOO!"_

_Kaoru and Kenshin sneezed._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kenshin and Kaoru walked slowly and quietly. "Kenshin, where are we really going?" She panted.

Kenshin stopped. He was a little ahead of Kaoru. "I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono if I'm scaring you. But I promise you'll like it." Kaoru nodded.

After long minutes of walking, Kenshin finally stopped. When Kaoru caught up with him, her eyes widened.

A cherry blossom landed on her nose. _Sakura? In the winter? _

She was now so confused. "What the heck?"

Kenshin turned to her and smiled. "Like it? Soujirou and I saw this on the way to the cabin." Kaoru ran toward him and gasp. "Why on earth is there a sakura tree in the winter?"

"Beats me." Kenshin said and found shade on the tree. "But I like it, anyway."

Kaoru put her hands behind her. "I still can't believe it." She whispered. "But I also love it!" She shouted.

"Shhh. No one should know this place, okay?" Kenshin grinned. Kaoru nodded with a 'hai!'

She sat beside Kenshin under the sakura tree and proceeded on reading her book. _Finally. A good place to read my book. _She thought.

_Is this Tenkichi?_

_Tenkichi felt a slight blush crawled his cheeks. "who-who are you?" He said calmly._

_The other line was quiet._

_Tenkichi's brow twitched. "You know, I still have to go to school. So if you have nothing to say, then-"_

"_I can grant you one wish." The other line spoke once again. _

'_Her voice is so beautiful.' Tenkichi thought. "Nani?"_

"_Is this a prank call or what?" Tenkichi shook his head._

"_One wish please." _

"_Yah, right. I have to go now. Bye." He grunted._

"_I'll tell you who I am if you tell me your wish."_

_Tenkichi was silent for awhile. He grinned and said, "I wish for a girlfriend. A beautiful, kind and loyal girlfriend."_

"_Let's see if you can grant that." He grinned wider._

"_Your wish is accepted. So, your wish is my command." The other line said and hanged up. "Eh? Chotto Matte!"_

_A bright light spread through the dojo._

"Too caught up huh?" Kenshin interrupted Kaoru. Kaoru grumbled. "Why do I have to be disturbed anywhere I go?" She was shock at her own words. "I-I mean…"

Kenshin gave a worried look. "Did I disturb you too much? It's just too quiet. I'm sorry."

Kaoru smiled weakly but sort of comfortingly.

"But I thought you like to hang out on a quiet atmosphere?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, I do. But…" He hesitated at first. _It's not like me to tell things like this. _"It's not just the same to be this quiet when I'm around you. You always have stories to tell that makes you interesting." He said quickly.

Kaoru blushed. She closed her book. "Then, no. You didn't disturb me at all." She moved closer to Kenshin and looked at her book.

"I'd rather spend some time with you than read the most thrilling part of the story." She blushed harder when she said that. But managed anyway.

She looked at Kenshin and smiled. Kaoru placed her right hand on Kenshin's lap. She was about to drown in his amethyst eyes and walk off to dreamland. But then, she shook her head. _No, Kaoru. _She noted to herself.

She looked at her watch. 8:16 pm

"It's getting late." Kenshin said while looking at the dark sky. "Stars are coming out." Kaoru gazed at the stars too. "They say when you see a shooting star, you can wish on it and that wish will come true."

"Oro?" Kenshin reacted. Kaoru nodded. "But shooting stars fall too fast. So, my wishes don't often come true."

Kenshin looked at her and said, "You wish on a shooting star?" Kaoru gave him a cute pout and said, "Yeah. Sorry for believing." She pouted even more. Kenshin just smiled and eased Kaoru's pouts.

The two stayed like that for awhile.

_Sigh. I'm here with Kenshin right now. I feel so strange around him. _Kaoru thought. _But I like that anyway._

She still had her hand on Kenshin's lap. It was already 8:30 and she was feeling really tired. "Are you feeling sleepy already?" Kenshin asked and turned to her.

"A little." Kaoru said. She was still saving the moment and looked at the stars.

"You can sleep here. I'll just carry you back to the cabin." He told her. "Nah. I don't wanna sleep right now." She hesitated at first and then said, "I still want to be with you even just for now."

Kenshin blushed slightly when Kaoru said those words. He didn't know if Kaoru was blushing harder than he is. He slowly lifted his left hand and placed it above Kaoru's hand on his lap.

Kaoru felt it but didn't say anything. She was screaming in her thoughts. _What should I do? Kenshin just placed his hand above mine and I can feel his heat!_ She didn't do anything but smile.

10 minutes passed. The two were quiet. No words were needed.

Suddenly… a shooting star appeared.

"Wow." Kenshin said at the beautiful sight. Kaoru smiled. She moved her right hand and held Kenshin's hand. Slowly, she crossed her fingers with his and leaned on his strong shoulder.

Kenshin blinked and blushed. He looked at Kaoru who was looking at him. "Let's wish." Kaoru said. Kenshin smiled and crossed his fingers with hers too.

The two were holding hands, shaded by the beautiful Sakura tree under the midnight sky filled with stars. They were wishing on a shooting star. The scene was perfect. Nothing else could be better.

_I wish that… time will stop._

Kenshin and Kaoru both wished.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"It's 8:40 already and those two are not yet home?" Yahiko said as he gulped his last sushi. The rest were already eating and our main characters are not yet home.

"Let them be, Yahiko-chan." Misao said. Yahiko grunted at the honorific and asked. "What are they doing anyway?"

"You'll never understand it, Yahiko-chan. You're just a kid." Megumi said and grinned at Soujirou. Soujirou smiled. "I'm not a kid, Megumi!"

Sanosuke was playing with a fishbone on his mouth and said. "Soujirou, you better get those two or they're really not having dinner tonight."

"And they'll be the one cleaning our dishes." Yahiko added. "No!" Megumi said. "Ken-san and Kaoru-san weren't able to eat and you're giving the tasks to them! You're going to clean this mess, young boy!" She shouted.

"bu-But!" Yahiko complained. "Haha. Suits you, Yahiko!" Sanosuke said. Megumi glared at him one more time and said, "You too, rooster!"

Soujirou and Misao sighed. Soujirou stood up.

"I'm done with my food." He turned to Misao. "I think I'll go look for Himura-san and Kaoru-san." Misao nodded and drank her juice.

"Kaoru brought her book with her. I can't find it in our room so she must be somewhere quiet to read it." Misao said and washed her hands.

"Don't worry, Misao. I know where to find them." Soujirou grinned. _Wahaha. Maybe I'll see them kissing there._

"Be careful, Soujirou-san." Megumi said after punching Sano. So much for poise.

"I will. Ja-ne." Soujirou said and walked out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Soujirou knows where to find them?" Sanosuke asked doubtingly.

"That's what he said." Misao said munching her Lay's. The rest of them were sitting on the sala, warming their selves.

Megumi and Yahiko turned. "How can he possibly know? Duh." Yahiko said. Megumi smiled. "I think he really means it. Maybe, he does know where to find them. Soujirou and Ken-san were the last to return here, weren't they?" She asked.

"Yah." Sanosuke and Yahiko said. They grabbed Misao's snack.

"Then?" Misao asked and grabbed her snack back. Kitsune ears appeared again. "Then…"

"Then I know where to find them." Megumi stood up. The three were fighting for the junk food. They stopped and looked at Megumi. "Where?" They all said.

"I bet they saw the Sakura tree at the other end of the forest." Megumi sat again. The three were quiet. Sano suddenly removed his grasp from the food. "Matte… There's Sakura in the winter?"

"Even I am not dumb to know that Sakura blooms in the spring." Yahiko said and finished the food. Misao was furious at Yahiko but managed to say, "Why didn't you told us about that, oneesan?"

Megumi stood up and proceeded to their room. Before she closed the door, she said, "I wanted Ken-san to find it first. It seems he did find it." She then closed the door.

"What the heck does that mean?" Yahiko asked. "Dunno." Sanosuke and Misao answered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"And it seems like he brought Kaoru-san there." Megumi sighed heavenly and sat on her bed. "How romantic." She told herself.

Megumi lied on her bed and closed her eyes. _That Sakura tree's unique. _

_It gives its best bloom in the winter._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soujirou hugged his jacket. _Brrr. It seems like I have to buy a thicker one next time._

He was passing through the forest. His mind was wondering about the Sakura tree. _How can that possibly happen? Sakura tree blooms at its best in spring. But that tree._

_It seems to be as beautiful as it is in every season._

He smiled. "Himura-san's so romantic."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kenshin and Kaoru were still under the sakura tree.

Kaoru had fallen asleep. Kenshin just stared at her. No sight can be better. _It seems like I'd be carrying her back to the cabin like I said. _He grinned.

She was sleeping on his shoulders again and was more comfortable now. "Kenshin…" Kenshin answered a 'hmmm.'

"Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru smiled and opened her eyes. Her blue sapphire eyes met his and she said, "I think we should go back."

He tilted his head. "Yeah. We missed dinner already." After thinking, he added, "Are you hungry?" Kaoru shook her head. They were still holding hands. When they stood up, they noticed how long they've been holding each other's hand.

Kaoru blushed. Kenshin smiled sincerely and held her hands tighter. "Daijoubu desu." Kaoru nodded.

The two started to walk off the Sakura tree. Kaoru took one more look and said, "I never knew I'd love a Sakura tree." She giggled. _And I never thought one of my fantasies would happen under this tree._

"From what happened earlier…" Kenshin started. He looked back at the tree too and continued. "I think I adore this tree more than ever." He looked at Kaoru.

Kaoru tried to look away but can't help but stare at his amethyst eyes. She felt weak in her knees. Kenshin let out his other hand and cupped Kaoru's cheeks. "Kaoru-dono…"

_Kami-sama. Oh my. _Kaoru can't think of what to do. She tilted her face and rested on his hand. They closed their eyes.

One more inch and Kaoru's life is about to change.

_Kreech. _The two's attention was brought to the bushes.

_Ugh. My first kiss is gone. No more. I'll never have my first kiss._

Kaoru shrugged. Kenshin looked a little upset too. But then, he looked at the bushes and said, "Someone's hiding there."

"ACHHOOO!"

Soujirou stumbled out of the bushes. "Ouchie…" He said and slowly stared at the two.

He smiled sheepishly. "Ehe… I was,.. looking for you two..?"

Kaoru glared at him. Kenshin was feeling that way too. Soujirou sweatdropped. "Nani?"

"How long have you been there?" Kaoru was tapping her foot. Soujirou sat on the snow. "Just now. I thought I'd find you two here so this is the first place I looked for."

Kenshin and Kaoru sighed. "Well then, stand up before you get a cold or something." Kenshin said and offered a hand to Soujirou. "Thanks." He stood up. "Let's go. The others were worried already."

Soujirou walked ahead. He turned his head a little and a grin forms on his face. "You two were about to kiss when I arrived, neh?" Kenshin and Kaoru froze. Soujirou turned to them and smiled.

"How can you say that?" Kaoru managed to question him. "I was about to go and call you when I saw you two closing your eyes and all that." Kaoru broke to pieces. Haha.

Soujirou turned and walked ahead again from the two blushing couple. "And it's obvious. You two aren't aware of it, but you're holding hands in front of me." Soujirou said and his grin was now wider than his face. (a/n: exaggeration. Lol.)

Kenshin looked at their hands. He still held Kaoru's hand tightly but gently. "Put a sock in it, Soujirou." Kenshin said. "Let's just go back to the cabin."

"OH-kay." Soujirou smirked. _Himura-san's upset. I guess I came at the wrong time. _"Wait till I tell everyone!" He cheered.

"Soujirou-san! Stop acting like Misao!" Kaoru said. Kenshin held her hand and stopped her. Kaoru looked at Kenshin. "Neh?"

"Forget it." Kenshin smiled. "Soujirou won't tell what he saw. I know he can be trusted." Kaoru nodded and smiled. "Yeah. He can be."

Soujirou heard all this. _They trust me after all. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: So, let's stop there for awhile! It's already late. X b! thanks for all those nice reviews! Please R and R! I love you all!

P.S. I'm really sure sakuras bloom best in spring. But it will really surprise me if they have theur full bloom in winter. Ahaha. Never mind, it's my story anyway. And I love Cherry blossoms!!!!!!

Daijoubu desu- it's alright.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here I am again ready to serve you! too bad, you know, at this moment, i'm really dying to have my own laptop. this may sound old already, but this pc, again, is sooo making me angry. remember when i told you that nothing was erased? well, that was true. but now, grr, i think it has a virus coz everytime i open it, all my files are always erased.

and that's hell of a friggin' shit. i really cried yesterday coz i dunno what to do. my stories were there, and i'm alreasy in chapter fourteen. i was also in the process of making Daa!daa!daa! and was in the climax, when this damn comp reset. i am so gonna cry again. i didn't even made my homework yesterday because of it. i was no in the mood anymore.

no more anime pictures, memory pictures, anime music, even my stories and own videos are gone. i am so gonna buy two USBs to make sure. i'm not gonna miss any chance. wah. i want to rebel.

DISCLAIMER: Daikirai disclaimers! Lol, coz' I don't own RK.

Chapter 11

"Forget it." Kenshin smiled. "Soujirou won't tell what he saw. I know he can be trusted." Kaoru nodded and smiled. "Yeah. He can be."

Soujirou heard all this. _They trust me after all. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Knock knock

No one answered the door.

Soujirou knocked louder. Still, no one answered the door.

"Guys! Open the door!"

It was already 9:40 pm. "I don't believe that those are sleeping already. Saonosuke doesn't sleep this late!" Kenshin said.

Soujirou looked at him and smiled. "Yeah." He pressed his ears to the door. "He's drinking sake. I can hear him shout." Soujirou added.

Kaoru giggled. "That's what to expect him." Soujirou knocked and shouted again. "Sanosuke! Open the door! We're freezing here!"

Finally, the door opened. But it wasn't Sano. It was Yahiko.

"Hey, why are you up so late?" Kaoru scolded Yahiko. "Busu," He started. "9:40 is still early, hik!" He was drunk. Kaoru twitched.

"FYI, I'm not ugly. And you're not supposed to dink sake!" She grabbed the sake from his hands. "No! my sake!"

"And I was expecting Sano to say that." Kaoru grumbled and let go of Kenshin's hand. She handed her book to him and went inside the guys' room. Kenshin and Soujirou could hear shouts from Kaoru.

Soujirou turned to Kenshin after talking to Yahiko. "I guess your girlfriend's strict." He smirked. Kenshin blushed slightly. "She's not my girlfriend, Soujirou!"

Yahiko butted in and said, "Then, hik, why are you two, hik, holding hands when I saw you, hik?" Kenshin swayed his hands in front of him and answered, "You don't understand these things, Yahiko-chan!"

Soujirou smiled at Kenshin while he was busy talking to Yahiko. _He's sweating._

Kenshin looked at Soujirou. He smiled back and went inside. _Soujirou's so nice. _

"Soujirou, are you going to stay there in the cold or go inside?" Yahiko said. When Soujirou smiled sheepishly at him, Yahiko fainted. _Ooh. He drank too much._

"Stars, sake, stars, my sake…." Yahiko whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Megumi and Misao were inside their room. Misao was hugging her pillow and Megumi was brushing her hair. The two grinned at each other.

"Kaoru-san's here." Megumi said as she put down her brush. Misao smiled and said loudly, "Gee! I wonder what happened to Kenshin and Kaoru! I think she's shouting at Sano!" She stood up and went outside.

Megumi just sighed. "Better go out too. Kaoru's scolding Rooster real bad." She giggled after.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"O kaeranasai, Ken-san, Kaoru-san and Soujirou-san!" Megumi said and looked at Kenshin and Soujirou. "Where's Kaoru-san?"

Soujirou pointed at the guys' door. "Inside, scolding your boyfriend." Megumi glared at him. "He's.not.my. boyfriend!" She went inside the guys' room.

"You do love teasing others, huh?" Kenshin said to Soujirou as he warmed Yahiko with a blanket. Soujirou gave a peace sign. "Heck I do!"

He looked at the book Kenshin was holding. His eyes widened a bit. "Hey, that's the story of the Astral Line!" He shouted a little. Kenshin was a bit surprise. "You also know this book?" He raised it.

"That's where Tenkichi and Reiko were separated because they disobeyed the Astral Line's order, isn't it?" Soujirou asked. Kenshin smiled and looked at the book. "Yes, this is where a goddess and a man fought for their love." Kenshin said.

"Kaoru-san's reading it?" Soujirou asked. Kenshin nodded. "But she just started it."

Soujirou looked at Yahiko. He was snoring and saying things like sake and stars.

The two were quiet for a while. The three girls were shouting inside. Soujirou giggled. Kenshin answered "oro?"

"Now that I've seen it, Reiko looks so alike with Kaoru-san." Soujirou spoke. Kenshin looked at him. _So, he's noticed it too. _

"You've noticed it too. But I think Kaoru-dono didn't notice it yet." Kenshin smiled at the book. Soujirou smirked. "You know, I think you just don't like her." Kenshin raised his brows. "I think, no, I know you're already in love with her."

"OrO?" Kenshin said all of a sudden. "That's so fast, Soujirou-san! I just met Kaoru-dono!"

"I know. I was also surprise when I thought how fast one can fall. But then, it already happened. You love her." Soujirou crossed his legs. Kenshin sat opposite to Soujirou. "How can you say that? I mean, it's not that I don't love her, I mean…"

"Himura, didn't I just see you two earlier about to kiss?" Soujirou stopped Kenshin's statement. "That's the proof." He was looking seriously at Kenshin. "You can't deny your heart."

Kenshin put the book on the table and leaned on the sofa. He looked at the ceiling and sighed. "You think so?"

"I know so." Soujirou smiled at him. He stood up. "Now let's go inside and calm those three before Sano gets beaten up to death there." He joked.

Kenshin smiled. "Yes. Poor Sanosuke."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You freak! It's not right to teach a kid to drink sake!"

Kaoru shouted.

"Have that stinking sake for yourself! Poor Yahiko-chan!"

Misao raised her voice.

"Rooster! Next time, I won't allow sake in this cabin!"

Megumi told Sanosuke face to face.

"What the-? You're making my trip miserable than ever!" Sanosuke reacted quickly. He finished another bottle and burped. "Gross!" The three ladies said in chorus.

"Ladies, ladies…" Soujirou said as he came in and closed the door. "Three to one isn't fair." He stopped at his words when the girls turned their heads directly at him and glared.

Soujirou covered his face with his hands and said, "Okay, do what you want."

And they returned shouting at Sanosuke. Kenshin looked blankly at Soujirou. "Hey, I tried." Soujirou shrugged.

Kenshin and Soujirou sat on Kenshin's bed and watched Sano getting beat up with harsh words. "I'll never understand ladies!!!!!" Sanosuke said and finished another batch. "That kid Yahiko wants it anyway!"

"Sanosuke doesn't really know the right words to say." Kenshin sighed. After some minutes, the room was quiet. Atlast.

Kaoru, Megumi and Misao were sitting on Soujirou's bed and had weary faces. "Kaoru-san…" Soujirou started. Kaoru looked at him. "Here's your book." He tossed it to Kaoru and Kaoru thanked him.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Misao complained. "We're dealing with a rooster here." Megumi added.

"One has to learn not to influence little kids to drink sake and end up being a gambler like him." She continued. Sanosuke twitched and glared at him. _That fox knows how to intimidate a person._

"Uh…" Kenshin said, trying to stop another fight. "This is our room. That's why we're here." Misao gave an innocent look. She stood up and went to the door. "Right! Yah. Okay, gotta go!" She quickly opened the door and went out.

"Strike one. You embarrassed her, Kenshin." Soujirou joked. Kenshin smiled and lied on his bed. _Better go and wake Yahiko. _Soujirou thought. He smirked and stood up.

"I think I'd go to the girls' room for awhile and talk to Misao. And I'll wake Yahiko-chan so he can talk with us." Megumi and Kaoru looked at him. "Our room?"

"What? You did enter our room too." He smiled. Kaoru and Megumi sighed. "And I want to show something to Misao." Kenshin and Sanosuke looked at him this time. "Whatever." Sano hicked.

Soujirou got a photo album from his bag. I think I'll go now. Ja-ne!" He proceeded to the girls' room.

It was only Sanosuke, Kenshin, Megumi and Kaoru. The four were quiet. "This silence is making me deaf." Sano stood up and kept his remaining sake. "I'll go out for awhile and gather some fire wood."

"I'll go with you." Kaoru followed. "Na-ah." Megumi held her hand. Kaoru looked at he hand holding hers. She tilted her hand.

Megumi looked at Kenshin who was still lying on his bed. "You stay here, I'll go with Sano." Kaoru raised her brow. _Megumi-san? She just called Sanosuke by his name! _

Kaoru let go of Megumi's hand and sighed. "Okay, I get it. You want some time with Sano. You can just say it, Megumi-san." She joked and raised her arms. Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. _That's what Kaoru-dono's thinking too. _

"NEH?" Megumi and Sanosuke said at the same time. "I just want to make sure he won't be lost outside. I know he's still drunk." Megumi explained, hiding her blush.

"I don't need help. I won't be lost, duh." Sanosuke said. "See?" Kaoru joked again. "You're even concerned if he'll be lost in the woods!" Kaoru was grinning at that moment.

"No, Kaoru-san!" Megumi exclaimed. Sano smirked. "What were you thinking, Kaoru-san? I just want you to be alone with Ken-san!" Megumi's eyes brightened and Kenshin raised his head upon hearing his name.

It was Kaoru's turn to blush. Sano smirked. Kenshin looked blank. He didn't know what was going on. Megumi's famous ears appeared once again. "I'm sure Ken-san wants to be alone with you too!" Okay. Kenshin got the message. He was blushing.

Kaoru stood up. _Megumi-san, you are one sly fox. _"I'll be hanging out at the fireplace for awhile. Ja-ne." She went out.

"Brr… Boy, Jou-chan's cold." Sanosuke smirked and looked at Megumi. "So, fox, are you still coming with me?" Kenshin and Sanosuke turned to Megumi. "Hmph. Okay. If you insist." She said and went out with Sano to get some firewood.

Kenshin lied again on his bed. _Sigh. I guess I should go to Kaoru-dono. _He got up, stretched his arms and closed the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaoru was sitting pretty on the sofa. She shrugged.

"That Megumi, she was too good!" She shouted beneath a pillow. But Kenshin can still hear it.

"She is good for a lady, isn't she?" Kenshin said as he appeared behind her. "Kenshin!" Kaoru gasped. "I told you not to scare me! You love doing that, don't you?"

Kenshin smiled. "Gomenasai." He sat on a chair opposite to where Kaoru was. "It's late. Aren't you tired?" Kenshin asked Kaoru.

Kaoru hid her face on her pillow. "How can I sleep? Two guys are inside our room!" Kenshin giggled. _Right. _Without much thought, he said, "Then, you can sleep here on the sofa, I'll watch you."

Kaoru let go of her hold on the pillow. "Nani?" She blushed slightly. Kenshin just looked at her. _Shit. Why does he always have to look at me like that? I feel naked when he looks at me. It's like I'm the center of attention. _Kenshin didn't say anything.

_Kami-sama. And I always end up fantasizing when I look at him. _Kaoru shook her head and coughed. This caught Kenshin's attention. "Are you feeling well?" Kaoru could notice his worried expression.

"Nah. It will be harder for me to sleep when you're around. I mean, someone's watching me trying to sleep? That's embarrassing." She joked.

"That's fine. At least I'm the one watching over you and not other guys." Kenshin tilted his head and joked. _That's the point, Kenshin. You're the one watching over me. This thought makes me nervous. _

"Uh… okay." Nice. Kaoru couldn't say anything but that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, Megumi."

"Nani?" Megumi asked and put her hands on her waist.

"What so you think those two are doing now?" Sanosuke asked and smirked. "You mean Ken-san and Kaoru-san?" She questioned back.

"Yeah, them. Who else?" He questioned again. This is going nowhere.

"Not so fast. Maybe they're just talking nonsense right now." Megumi sighed. "I mean, hello, we just left 5 minutes ago." Sanosuke shrugged. "You're right. But the main reason I came here is to see what development they'd have here."

"At least, that's one thing we agree on." Megumi smiled. _Why do I have to be stuck with this rooster?_

"Yeah. We better make it fast." _Why do I have to be stuck with this fox?_

"No, let's take it slow. I'm sure when we get back, those two are making out or something." Megumi gave her famous 'hohohos' and kitsune ears appeared. Sanosuke grinned. "Fox, you have one naughty mind."

"I know!" Megumi grinned. _He isn't bad for company after all._

"But I bet Kenshin's not that bold to do that." _Megumi's nice to be of company after all. _

"But Kaoru-san may be!"

The two gave evil grins. "Let's do this fast!" They both said to each other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

15 minutes passed. It's already late.

Kaoru was able to sleep after all. She was lying on the couch (sofa) and was sleeping soundly. Kenshin watched her. He smiled. _Kaoru-dono…_

He got his face closer to hers until her breath tickled his neck. He moved further and noticed the curvaceous shape of her body. He blushed when he saw a fair amount of her cleavage and turned his eyes to another direction.

_I'm being tempted. Kaoru-dono can still tempt me even in her sleep. _He thought. Just then, he noticed that her ribbon slowly fell to her shoulders. Her raven hair was as smooth as ever as Kenshin touched them.

"Hmmm…" Kaoru moaned. Kenshin moved his hands away. _I think I woke her up. _"Kenshin…" Kaoru spoke again. Kenshin blushed. _My name? _

Unconsciously, Kaoru held Kenshin's hand. She placed it on her chest which made Kenshin gulp. "…Kenshin." She said once again.

Kenshin smiled after all that. When he was about to let go of her hand, she tightened it. This made Kenshin smile more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A while later…

Kaoru fluttered her eyes. "Is it morning already?" She looked at her watch. 12:34. nope. _I just slept for 15 minutes?_

It was then that she noticed a warm hand holding hers. She looked at it and saw Kenshin. "Kenshin?" Kenshin was sleeping soundly this time. _He's asleep..._

She lifted Kenshin's head a little and placed it on her lap. They were like that for awhile.

She saw her book laid on the table. She gazed at it. Sooner, her eyes widened. _That goddess… Reiko… I'm not sure… but she looks like me. Kenshin did tell me that I look like her. But…_

She laughed at the thought and shook her head. "Nah, can't be." She looked at Kenshin again. Slowly, her hands touched his red locks. _Kenshin… I think I don't like you anymore. _

_I think I'm falling for you._

She hugged Kenshin. Kenshin blushed when he felt this because it woke him up. He was between her breasts and he can feel her warmth. "Kenshin… you're so thoughtful. Thanks a lot." She hugged him tighter. "I wish we'll be like this when we're back to school."

_I wish that too. _Kenshin smiled and closed his eyes once more.

Kaoru stood up and placed a blanket on Kenshin. "Sleep tight, Kenshin. Sweet dreams."

Kaoru kneeled to look at his face. "And may we share one fantasy." She added and kissed him on the cheeks.

Kenshin felt it and can't hide his blush anymore. Kaoru smiled and turned to get some chips. _Kaoru-dono. _

_I think Soujirou's heck right. I do love you._

_More than anyone else._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the ladies' room.

"Why the heck did you wake me up, Soujirou?" Yahiko shouted as he sat on Misao's bed. Soujirou just smiled and opened the photo album. "And hey, I remember that album!" Yahiko shouted with glee.

"What's that?" Misao asked and threw some snacks at the two. Soujirou caught it swiftly without even looking. "Cool." Misao told Soujirou.

Yahiko caught it too, but not as good as Soujirou did. "Soujirou's skilled. You know, swordsmanship and all." Misao seemed interested. "Really?" She turned to Yahiko. "But then, you took lessons too?"

Yahiko gulped down his food. "Yeah. I just started." Soujirou smiled and cut out the two. "Okay, okay, so much for that."

"Misao, look at this photo." Misao jumped to her bed and looked at the photo closely. "Yahiko, is this you?"

The three of them looked closely. "Yup, that's me. The cute one." Yahiko boast. "Duh!" Misao sang. Soujirou giggled. He turned to a random page.

His eyes widened a bit. "Yahiko."

"Yes?" He said as he was having a wrestling match with Misao. "Did Aoshi study swordsmanship too?" Soujirou asked. "Yeah. That's the reason why I took that too. I idolized him and one of his friends back then."

Yahiko stopped with his words. Misao stared at the two blankly. "Who's Aoshi?"

Soujirou pointed at a tall man with dark hair. "Kawaii!" Misao shouted. "He's so cute and handsome!" Soujirou and Yahiko sweatdropped.

"You don't have a thing for my brother, do you?" Yahiko asked. Misao turned to him. "He's you're brother? Wow! I love you Yahiko!" Misao hugged him tightly.

"…Can't breathe…" Yahiko said as he grasped for air.

Soujirou looked serious once again. He was staring at the photo for a while.

_I can't believe it… long red hair, short height, mysterious eyes… wow._

Soujirou tapped Yahiko on the shoulder. "What!" Misao looked at the two again.

Soujirou smiled gleefully.

Yahiko and Misao looked at him.

"I think I found out who your other idol is. And you're lucky that he's with us today."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/n: hohohoho! That's all for now. It's already late…I want some reviews! Lol,, please! R and R! I need reviews for the next chapter! It's long, okay, hehe…

Ja-ne!


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I'm back! Wow, it's been a little while since I posted the last chapter,,, gomenasai! I just started on other anime fics, so now that it's vacation, I have the time to write now.. so, read on!_

Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano – 18 years old

Soujirou and Misao- 17 years old

Yahiko- 14 years old

Megumi- 20 years old

Aoshi- 21 years old

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Nope, I miss the disclaimers.

OrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorO

Chapter 12

_I can't believe it… long red hair, short height, mysterious eyes… wow._

Soujirou tapped Yahiko on the shoulder. "What!" Misao looked at the two again.

Soujirou smiled gleefully.

Yahiko and Misao looked at him.

"I think I found out who your other idol is. And you're lucky that he's with us today."

OrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorO

Yahiko and Misao blinked. "Really, Soujiro?" Misao exclaimed.

Soujirou nodded and held the album closer to them. "I don't really remember his name, but I do know that he's the one who defeated my brother."

"Neh? Aoshi-san's been defeated by your other idol." Yahiko nodded and grinned. "That's the reason why I admire him a lot." He turned to Soujirou and raised his brow. "So?"

Soujirou smiled and pointed at the redhead in the photo. "See this? This is your idol, isn't it?" Yahiko nodded. Then suddenly, two pair of eyes widened.

"Kenshin!" Misao and Yahiko both shouted. Soujirou's smile grew wider. "You got that one right." They all looked at the photo one more time. "See, long red hair, short height and even the mysterious eyes."

"He sure is Kenshin." Yahiko said and nodded. Misao jumped in delight. "Yes! Kaoru scored a big one!" The two guys looked at her. Misao blinked. "Don't you get it!? Kaoru's gonna be hooked up with a professional!" She acted a punch on the wall.

Yahiko sweatdropped. "He's a swordsman you know." Soujirou smiled.

OrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorO

Kenshin sat quietly at the couch. _Sigh. _He sighed as he thought of Kaoru. Just then, Kaoru came in from the kitchen. "Oh, you're awake." She said as she placed the plate of cookies on the table.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono." Kaoru sat beside him on the couch. She grabbed her book from the table. She smiled for awhile and grabbed a cookie.

"So, what part are you now with the story?" Kenshin asked as he too, grabbed a cookie. Kaoru put her tongue out. "Not really far! I keep on having moments whenever I read it." Kenshin smiled. _Cute. _

"You're not yet tired, Kaoru-dono?" He asked. He was already running out of ideas to ask. Kaoru just shook her head. Kenshin smiled again to see her reading so seriously.

_A bright light spread through the dojo._

_Tenkichi dropped the phone and sat at the floor. "What the?"_

_A beautiful lady appeared in front of him. Her hair was tied up with a bright red ribbon and a pink ribbon on the middle part of her hair. Her eyes where clear blue sapphires and she had the most angelic face Tenkichi has ever seen. _

_The beautiful lady spoke. "Konnichiwa, Tenkichi-kun." She put her finger below her mouth and said, "Or maybe, it's sounds better if I call you my boyfriend. I am Reiko." TEnkichi's body froze._

"_Ah..Nandayou?" He asked. 'There's a…there's a very beautiful maiden in front of me, and I can't do anything.' He thought._

"_Well, you did asked for a girlfriend, so your wish is my command, Tenkichi-kun." She smiled. Tenkichi blushed._

Kaoru giggled. "Cute." She whispered. Kenshin looked at him and gulped down the cokkie with water. "What is it, Kaoru-dono?"

"Kenshin, the two met already." She smiled and looked at him. Kenshin smiled back. _Ugh, we just keep on smiling at each other. One more smile and I'm gonna lose control._

OrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorO

Misao hugged Yahiko. "Really! We're going to meet Aoshi-san tomorrow!" Soujirou smiled and closed the photoalbum. "Yup. The others don't know it yet."

Misao jumped on the bed. "Yahiko-chan! I'm gonna meet Aoshi-san!" yahiko huffed. "You really like my brother, don't you?" He crossed his arms and turned to Soujirou. "By the way, Soujirou, aren't we going to tell Kenshin that he's my idol from 11 years ago?"

"Matte, 11 years ago?" Misao exclaimed. "So that's… uhm.. you were three years old that time? Wow! You have a sharp memory!" Misao said. Yahiko grinned. "Of course, I have!"

"Maa haha." Soujirou smiled sheepishly. He turned to Yahiko. "Maybe it's not yet time that we tell them about this. We'll meet Aoshi-san tomorrow so let's just keep quiet about it until tomorrow, okay?"

Misao and Yahiko looked at each other and then to Soujirou. "Yosh!"

OrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorO

The two kept quiet for awhile. Kenshin only looked at Kaoru when he heard her close the book. "Ken…shin."

"Oro?" He turned his head to Kaoru. Kaoru was getting near him. Actually, she was like, crawling, towards him. Kenshin blushed furiously and backed away. "Ka-Kaoru-dono?"

"Ken…shin." She said again. _What the heck is happening to Kaoru? _Suddenly Kaoru stopped and fall on Kenshin's shoulder. "hmm…" Kenshin sighed. _We are so close. _"Kaoru-dono"?

"I'm tired…" Her voice drifted off. She was asleep. Kenshin smiled. _Is this how she acts when she's sleepy? _He put his arms around her tiny waist and lied down. Kaoru was still above him. His blush slowly disappeared.

Kaoru moved her head to Kenshin's chest and slept soundly. This gave Kenshin a moment to hold her silky hair again and breather her scent. _Kaoru. _He was startled when Kaoru mentioned his name in her dream. "Kenshin… arigatou." She whispered.

The two were lying on the couch by the fireplace. _I guess we'll be sleeping like this for awhile. _He too, drifted off to sleep.

OrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorO

"Achoo, achoooo!" Sanosuke rubbed his nose. "Man, we better get back to the cabin now." Megumi laughed. "Haha, you can't stand the cold!"

Sano huffed. "I'm sure you can stand it. You have such think skin, I know." Megumi's laugh died and she glared at Sanosuke. "What, am I not right?" He was so intimidating.

"You just keep you mouth shut, you freeloading oaf!" She said. Every word hit Sano badly. His brow twitched. "You…" He clenched his knuckles.

"Let's just go back to the cabin before you freeze here." Megumi said and walked ahead. "Oi, Fox!" Sano shouted.

"I have a name, Sagara Sanosuke. I am Takani Megumi. Remember that." She looked back at Sano. Sano stood there for awhile. _What's wrong with her? _"Megumi!" He said and followed her.

Megumi smiled without showing it to Sano. _That's better. _

They walked a little more before Sano noticed Megumi's lips getting paler and paler. "Oi, Megumi, are you sick or something?" He asked.

Megumi didn't look at him and continued walking. "I'm cold, baka." She said silently. No use, Sano still heard it. "You should have told me, Fox! Er, Megumi!" He said and removed his jacket.

The two stopped walking for awhile. "Here." Sanosuke handed his jacket to her. Megumi looked at the jacket then to Sano. She turned her head. "No, thanks."

"Eh?" Sano said. _What the? Pride! _"I'm the one here being all good and you don't even accepted it! I don't do this to others often you know!" He said. Megumi smiled. She looked at Sano first. "Okay then, just for now."

Sano gave the slightest blushed ever. Megumi still noticed it, though. Her smile grew wider, and she slowly and really slowly, blushed. "You know, let's just return to the cabin to see some developments between those two lovebirds, Sano."

Sanosuke nodded. "Yah, I can't wait to see them." The two grinned. "Yeah!"

OrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorO

"What the heck?"

"Oh my,"

Megumi and Sanosuke looked at each other. Then they looked back at Kaoru and Kenshin. "Nothing happened!?" The two shouted.

Sano ruffled his hair. "I can't believe Kenshin's so slow. Man…" Megumi put her finger below her lips. "Well, at least, they had some improvements. That's a new way of sleeping, I must say."

Sano smirked. "Yah. I got it. Kenshin's taking it slowly." Megumi smirked at the same time. "Is Ken-san really like that?"

Sano shrugged. "Don't know. It's the first time I saw him really go for it." Megumi smiled and then giggled. "At least, maybe, he's not like you." She paused for awhile and said, "Maybe, you already hit girls many times before."

Sano twitched. "What? Me? No way! I don't really dig girls, duh." He answered. Then, he grinned wider. "Maybe, it's you who did that many times!" It was her turn to twitch. "I'm a decent girl! I haven't done _that!_"

Sanosuke tried not to laugh out loud. "You! A decent girl! No way…!" He tried to say. Megumi's brows twitched and was about to punch Sano when they heard Kenshin moan. The two stopped and looked at Kenshin and Kaoru.

Kenshin shift his body a little and Kaoru moved her head closer to Kenshin's chest. Sano's grin was now from ear to ear. Megumi laughed her famous 'hohoho.' Fox ears appeared. "Maybe, Rooster, we better stop fighting,… just for now." She whispered.

"I agree, Fox." Sanosuke said. Megumi glared. "What? You called me rooster!" She just sighed. "I wonder what those two are dreaming about." Megumi said. Sanosuke smirked and put her hand on Megumi's shoulder. "With that moan, man, I don't wanna know." He said.

Megumi giggled a little and removed his hand from her shoulder. Sano looked at her for awhile when she removed his jacket. She reached it to him and said while not looking. "Here, Arigatou gozaimasu." Sano's smirk turned to a smile and grabbed it. "No big."

"Let's just not say anything about what we saw okay?" Megumi tilted her head. "Roger." Sano nodded. He walked and opened the door of their room. "Oyasumi, Megumi."

Megumi smiled. "Oyasuminasai, Sagara Sanosuke."

OrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorO

Chirp. Chirp.

9: 45 am. Late.

"Hmm." Kaoru let out a small moan. The fire from the fireplace was gone, and the winter sun was already high. Somehow, she felt like not getting up. _Hmm… my pillow feels kinda strange. _She opened her eyes slowly only to see a gentle face sleeping soundly.

_EH? _Her eyes widened. "Ke-Kenshin?" She said softly. _EH? Did something happen? _She looked at her clothes. _Whew. _Her face turned to look at Kenshin's sleeping face. "Kawaii…" She said.

This was her moment to look at his face closely and study his face. She moved her hand to his cheeks and then noticed his scar. _I… I wonder where he got this. _She shook her head and continued looking at his face with a smile. She giggled softly and only stopped when Sanosuke entered the scene.

"Hey, Jou-chan, can't wait to kiss him, huh." He said while drying his hair with a towel. Kaoru was surprised. "Sano!" Sanosuke just gave his famous smirk and opened their door. "Don't be loud, you'll wake him up." Kaoru blushed slightly of embarrassment. "Gomen."

He was about to enter the room when he remembered something. "Oh, Kaoru."

Kaoru tilted her head. "We'll be having our lunch at the main lobby so better get up. It's already late. Tell it to Kenshin too." Kaoru nodded a yes. "hai."

She waited Sano to enter their room before looking at Kenshin again. "Kenshin…" She smiled and kissed his scarred cheek. She was about to get up when Kenshin suddenly moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Oro…"

His eyes met Kaoru's worried eyes. "Kenshin?" Kenshin blinked. Once. Twice. _Kaoru-dono's eyes were worried. So beautiful. Wait. Kaoru-dono? _"Oro!" The thought registered to his mind. He quickly sat up which made Kaoru sat up too.

The two were facing each other on the couch.

Kenshin breathe in. "Kaoru-dono… did we, did we just…?" Kaoru smiled. Kenshin raised his brows. She giggled. "Think first, Kenshin. You'll remember it." The two kept quiet for awhile. Then Kenshin snapped his finger. "Oh."

Kaoru smiled as Kenshin breathed out. "You remember now?" Kenshin nodded. The two were quiet again. Kenshin touched his scarred cheek gently. _I just felt something before I woke up. _He thought as he looked at Kaoru.

The two smiled. "Ohayou."

OrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorO

Sanosuke thightened the red ribbon around his head.

"Oi, Sanosuke, get ready now." Yahiko said as he straightened out his clothes. "Were going to meet my brother." He added. Sano raised his brow. "You're brother, huh?"

Yahiko nodded. Sanosuke just sighed and looked at Soujirou. He was keeping something in his bag. Soujirou looked at him. "Something wrong, Sanosuke?"

"That thing you're keeping a while ago." He pointed at the bag. Soujirou rubbed his head. "Oh, that's nothing, just a photo album." Sanosuke tilted his head. "A photo album? Can I see it?"

Soujirou smiled sheepishly. "It's nothing, really." He said. Yahiko butted in, "Just pictures of me and my brother." He looked back at Yahiko. "eh?"

He shrugged. "It was during his training years, 11 years ago." Yahiko said. He was a little annoyed with Sano. Sano snapped. "11 years ago?" _Eleven years ago. Eleven…_

He cupped his chin and asked Yahiko. "What is the name of your brother again?" Yahiko shrugged again. "You know, you're annoying already." "Just answer it." Sano insisted.

It was time for Soujirou to butt in. "Aoshi." Sanosuke's eyes widened a little. "Aoshi Shinomori." Soujirou finished. His eyes grew wider. "We're going to meet him today?"

The two guys nodded.

_Aoshi Shinomori? Damn._

OrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorO

In the girls' room.

"Looks like the two lovebirds woke up already." Megumi said as she brushed her hair. "They're already a little noisy outside."

Misao giggled and tied her hair in a braid. "Yes they are!" She walk towards her sister and asked, "Megumi-neesan, are we going to meet Aoshi-san?" Megumi smiled and nodded.

She swore she saw Misao's eyes glistened that time. "why, Misao? Why are you so excited?"

Misao smiled and sat on her bed. "That's because I wanted to see him in personal! I wanna see his blue eyes, gosh!" She cupped her cheeks and blushed. Megumi was getting confused. "How did you know that? Have you seen him somewhere before?"

Misao stiffened. She stood up. "No! I've never seen him before! Really!" She said and tried to change the subject. "Uh, I'll just have a drink outside, okay? Ja-ne, neesan!"

Megumi stopped brushing her hair. _Misao? _"Sigh. Never mind."

_That's just part of the gift. I think Misao will like Aoshi-san._

OrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorO

The group went outside of the cabin.

Misao was talking to Yahiko and Soujirou of how excited she was to see Aoshi while Yahiko was just getting pissed off. Soujirou only laughed at the two.

Kaoru held her book while admiring Megumi's purple outfit. "Megumi-san, it totally looks good on you!" Megumi smiled.

Kenshin was admiring Kaoru from a distance. He smiled. _Kaoru-dono's so beautiful._

The group started to walk towards the main lobby.

Sanosuke, who was unbelievably quiet at that time, walked beside Kenshin. He rested his elbow on Kenshin's shoulder. "Sanosuke?"

"mm." He said. He tilted his head. "Is there something wrong? You've been quiet for awhile." Kenshin asked.

Sanosuke looked at Kenshin seriously and the two stopped walking. No one noticed them for a while. "Kenshin, do you know where we're going?"

Kenshin smiled sheepishly. "What kind of question is that? We're going to the main lobby." He looked at the others for awhile. _Hmmm. _Then he added, "I just don't know why."

Sano stared at him and walked a little ahead of him. "We're going to meet him." Kenshin followed him. "Who?"

"After eleven years, we're going to meet him again…" Sano looked at Kenshin.

"Aoshi Shinomori."

OrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorOrorO

_A/n: sorry sorry sorry sorry! Gomenasai for those who waited long for this story to be updated, I'm really lazy… man. Well, I'm doing some stories for other anime too, and hope you read them! I swear, I'll continue this story!_

_Sumimasen. Gomenasai. Arigatou!_


End file.
